The Warmest day
by MentalForManga
Summary: Yeah, I'm not brilliant at summaries, but it's set in a modern time and Allen, Lavi and the others both go to college doing their usual stuff day in day out after taking a break from fighting Akuma. However, after one history lesson, their relationship changes completely. Laven Pairing, Yaoi. Rated M just in case, especially for chapter 13. My First Fanfic.
1. Setting

Setting

The story is set when our characters have discovered their Innocence and learnt how to use it to protect others. Therefore all events involving destroying Akuma and the Black Order have happened, but this doesn't include anything about the Noah (otherwise writing this story would be too confusing DX). The Noahs will (possibly) be mentioned at sometime but not as one of the Noah clan, we'll see if this happens (give me your ideas if you want these characters in and I'll see what I can do :D).Also, take note that Allen and Lavi have never fought as a team, there were only solo missions, so Lavi (or anyone) knows about his Akuma weapon. Currently, the Akuma have let up for now and everything is peaceful, so Komui says (to his precious "Lenalee-chan" mostly) that the younger exorcists should continue their education and live peacefully and called on if there is trouble. Allen was the most enthusiastic about starting school (as he's never been before due to his "circumstances" :'( ) Lavi dragged himself along for a certain "someone" (;D), Lenalee thought it'd be fun to hang out with everyone and tagged along, while Kanda (with his frown as usual) just did his signature "Tch" and went anyway for who-knows-what reason (how exactly does his mind work?)


	2. Chapter 1  Extreme Temperatures I see?

Chapter 1 - Boiling Hot

"Damn, it's boiling" complained the 15 year old white haired teenage boy, who had a scar along the left side of his face that had a pentagon at the top, went over his eye, then curved to form the outline of his left cheek. He was Allen Walker. As much as he wanted to take off his jacket, he couldn't. The reason? He was born with his left arm being scaly and (in Allen's view) hideous, with naturaly long black finger nails and an emerald cross embedded into the centre of the back of his hand.

"Allen~" said a joyful playing voice from behind.

"Lav- oof!" Lavi had jumped onto his back and tackled Allen to the ground in a chest-crushing hug (he was pretty darn strong compared to the VERY thin Allen)

"How is my li'l beansprout?"

"It's Allen!" He hated being called a "beansprout" (or "moyashi" as the Japanese Samurai, Kanda, called him)

"Oh, did you prefer "Shortstack"? " teased Lavi.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!" 'Shortstack' was just as bad a nickname.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Lavi finally released Allen who was gasping for breath. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, you alright there?"

"I'll *Gasp* I'll live" breathed Allen, wobbling when he stood up again.

_**!**_

"There's the bell see you Lav-" Allen was again interrupted because Lavi had closed the gap between them with a tight hug.

"That's just like you Allen, you forgot we're in the same classes, because of you're amazing grades you moved up"

Allen blushed _I forgot about that..._ He felt something moving down his back, Lavi had snaked his hand around Allen's waist. His speech was gone and his thoughts raced: _L-Lavi? W-wait a minute... does this mean... to Lavi... I'm- _His thoughts shot back to reality "we're gonna be late," Allen pulled away from Lavi (But we all know he secretly enjoyed it ;D) "Let's get to class" Lavi thought _That's just like him, always thinking of school, wouldn't think of it any other way_. Lavi smiled at this thought. Allen turned to rush ahead but he felt a large hand warmly catch his skinny left wrist.

"Then don't leave without meeeeeeeeee~" Lavi said childishly, clinging to Alen's wrist "I don't wanna be left on my owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn~"

"L-Lavi..." Allen started, but realising the deep blush on his face _and_ that he had spoken in his British accent. _Shoot! Now thanks to my accent he knows that I'm nervous!_

Lavi didnt respond with words, but with a little jerk of his head, he walked quickly, dragging Allen along with him, to their first class. Secretly Allen, even with all his protest, wished that Lavi would never let go of his wrist because of how warm his hand felt, but because Lavi held his left wrist (which was "Different") he wondered wether or not Lavi could feel the scales on his hand.


	3. Chapter 2 The Left arm

Chapter 2 - Left Arm

Allen's wrist was released from Lavi's grip just before they entered the classroom.

"You're. Late" said ther strict teacher, Howard Link (or Mr. Link as the students had to call him), a short man with blonde hair twisted into a plait and a small fringe. He was often teased about the two red spots on his forehead, people called him (The name made up by Lavi) "Two-Spots", which he would reply shouting "It's a birthmark!" Lavi had always said that he's so miserable, it looked like someone had put cold porridge down his pants (XD taken from a book I've read but I still found it funny XD). Lavi leading, the duo dawdled to their seats which were next to each other.

In every other lesson, Lavi would be chatting away with Allen, from asking him bout what their teacher had just said from recent news. In this lesson however, Lavi's mind was in pure focus, nothing could distract him because this was History, which Lavi needs to learn because he was a Bookman. Allen was proud of Lavi for that, because he wasn't some idiotic person who comes in and causes chaos, no, Lavi cared about his future (and his life of course, because Bookman would kill him if he found out Lavi wasn't paying attention to the lesson that was important to a Bookman), Allen really liked that about Lavi, a lot...

_Whoaaaaaaa there Allen Walker _Spoke Allen's "dark side" that usually surfaced when he was cheating at poker. _when did __you__ start thinking like __that_ His opposite thoughts replied _But still...I guess I...might just..._

"Like him" Allen had spoken quietly but Lavi had heard him.

"What's that Shortstack? You like whom?" Alen had just realised that the bell had just gone and the last 15 minutes of the lesson had ended in the what seemed a 10 second conversation between his two thoughts.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't listening" Spoke Allen, confused not noticing that he hadn't corrected Lavi about his name.

"Well i can see you weren't." Lavi chuckled "Anyway i wanna talk to you, if that's fine?" Allen nodded in agreement "Cool, well, might as well get to the gym since that's our next class,"

"O-Okay." Allen rose from his seat, but then his foot caught a leg on his chair and tripped "Aaaaaaaaah!"

His eyes closed... he waited form the impact of the floor but turns out he didn't. He opened his eyes to see that Lavi had caught him. His face when red. He was held bridal style. "You alright there Allen?" The cat got Allen's tongue briefly, but he replied with a stuttered "Yes.". He thanked the heavens that no one else saw that scene.

"Well let's go then" Lavi smiled, still carrying Allen. He thought Lavi would let him walk on his own, but then when seeing he wasn't planning on that he asked politely.

"Umm, Lavi, could you put me down? Please?" Hearing his British accent, Lavi thought _Damn, he's adorable, and his manners just makes him even more cute._

"Don't worry, your really light. How heavy are you exactly?"

"I... have no idea..." Allen decided that Lavi wouldn't put him down (something out there told him that, even Allen didn't know what), so he gave in and let Lavi carry him. When on their way to the gym, Allen constantly thought _He's really...warm..._

_after a short walk_

Lavi carried him all the way to the gym. _I'm surprised there wasn't anyone to see us though_ thought Allen, surprised, but relieved. Even though they were at their destination, Allen was still held in Lavi's arms.

"L-Lav-mmph!" Allen only caught a glimpse of the red-head before something had touched his lips...it suddenly occured to him (took his time now didn't he? lol) _Lavi is kissing me? _Then he felt something enter his mouth _T-Tounge? _But no matter how Allen may have tried to resisted, he knew he also felt the same way towards Lavi_,_ if he was going to prove he did, nowwould be the time - the only time - he would be able to show it. He swung his arms over Lavi's neck, pulling Lavi's face closer, and kissed him back. Allen felt Lavi's lips twitched into a smile through the kiss. Lavi let their lips part so Allen could get his breath back. He looked down at Allen then slowly moved his head down to whisper into Allen's ear "I Love you, Allen" Even thought surprised, Allen smiled and replied "I Love you too, Lavi... thank you for... telling me" A short silence filled the gym, it ended when Lavi finally said

"I'll put you down now"

"Oh, thanks" Allen was so caught up in the moment he'd forgotten his protests and that Lavi was still carrying him. When Allen was on his own two feet again, his legs shook from the recent "activity"(;D)...

...or so he thought.

His shaking increased, he felt extremely warm, boiling warm.

"Allen! Hey, Allen!" Lavi supported Allen's stance. "You look extremely warm, even boiling. Here, let me help you out your jacket." Suddenly seeing what Lavi was about to do, he tried to stop him.

"Lavi wait! Please don't!" _Don't see this hideous arm of mine..._

"This isn't the time to be embarrassed Allen! You're not well from wearing this jacket in boiling weather!"

"That's not it Lavi!"

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"Allen?"

"I didn't want to show you but, if we have to then fine, but please don't call me a monster" Begged Allen. Lavi, confused by what was just said, helped Allen out of his jacket.

"Why would I call you a mon-"

His single emerald eye widened in shock


	4. Chapter 3 How are you a Monster?

Chapter 3 - How are you a Monster?

Lavi finished undoing Allen's jacket, and what he saw was Allen's scaly, blood-red left arm.

"Allen..." he looked up to see his (currently ;D) best friend's with the most devastated face. Allen's thoughts raced _I'm a monster, I know I am. _"How long have you had to deal with this?"

Surprised at the question which he thought would be a "monster", he answered softly, nearly in tears "My whole life. This is my Anti-Akuma weapon"

"Oh, Allen..." Lavi, once more, pulled his into another tight hug, even tighter than the first.

"You... aren't... afraid of it?" Allen spoke just above a whisper, he wasn;t expecting a hug from Lavi after he'd seen his scaly arm.

"No. Because Allen is still Allen, a kind person who always thinks of others. You should have more self esteem you know?" Allen nearly cried, _no one has ever said that after seeing my arm..._

Lavi sighed "I know you are no monster" Lavi's hug tightened "You are still the person I love the most, no matter whether you are a little different, it was probably the experience from those people treating you badly who have made you who you are, the incredible Allen Walker. They won't be saying that if they knew that you have used that arm to save many people, because i know you have."

A single tear shone on the white haired teen's pale face. He whispered in Lavi's ear in sobs:

"Thank you *sniff*,

Lavi"

Writer's Comment

Sorry that this chapter was so short, i had a blank and this was the only way i could think of to end the chapter, I'll make sure no other chapters will be shorter than this. :D


	5. Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Chapter 4 - Nightmare**

_Many months later..._

_*December 20th, Allen's room*_

Christmas holidays had already started. A slender figure with white hair was asleep, getting as much rest as possible so he could stay awake for Christmas and New Year. All was silent until-

"Manaaa!" He woke with a start. After a few seconds inhaling and exhaling to calm down from his nightmare his expression fell. He drew up and embraced his knees, burying his face between then and letting his bangs hang low over his eyes. His mind replayed his dream over and over, each time more agonizing than the last:

_I killed him_

_I killed Mana_

_I dragged him back from the grave_

_and he became an Akuma_

_His soul, trapped _

_ and in unbearable pain_

_ and suffering_

_ I did all this_

_ to Mana_

_ to my "father"_

_ Mana...please..._

_ forgive me..._

_ I'm sorry,_

_ so very,_

_ sorry_

_Knock knock_

Allen's thoughts were interrupter by a knock at the door. He slipped on some skiiny jeans and a shirt and then went to answer the door. Lavi was waiting on the doorstep.

"Lavi!" To Allen, right now, Lavi was Allen's dream to escape him thinking about his dreadful nightmare.

"Hey, Allen" Lavi replied, _Lavi seems to have noticed something? do i _(Allen)_look different or something today?. _Stepping forward, Allen recieved a hug from Lavi, as they usually would. _I guess everything's normal, probabbly just imagining things, i __did__ just wake up after all._

_"_"It looks freezing out there, come in" Allen said warmly, as if to melt the freezing air that had made Lavi cold. Lavi was led into the house by Allen. Allen's house was bigger than Lavi was expecting (considering he Allen is an orphan) _Wow, i wonder how many poker games it took to get this? _Lavi wondered _and he has to pay off the debts and wine for General Cross...bugger that's harsh..._

Lavi noticed that the house was quite plain _guess that's just how he likes it...somehow...when it comes to Allen... that works... not trying to be something great, he just be's himselfand everyone just seems drawn towards him..._

In the centre of the room a black, grand piano stood proudly, this caught Lavi's attention the most.

"You play piano?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me?"

"Okay." They both wandered to the piano and both sat on the bench. Lavi could see that Allen's fingers were twitching with excitment, itching to start playing. _Guess his hands are naturaly good at playing piano._

Allen took a breath, closed his eyes then the song began.

Allen's beatiful playing hit Lavi's ears, and somehow, when Allen played, it felt like he was telling a story through the music rather than in words. Then came the part in the song where the singing started. Lavi was immediatly swept away by the sound of Allen's sweet voice. _Wow, he has an incredible voice._ Allen sang:

_ soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ ikizuku, haino naka no hono o_

_ hitotsu, futatsu to_

_ ukabu fukurami itoshii yogokao_

_ daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_ yume, yume_

_ gin no hitomi, no yuragu yoru ni_

_ umareochita kagayaku omae_

_ ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_ ikutsu, inori o_

_ tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_ watashii wa inori tsuzukeru_

_ douka kono ko ni ai o_

_ tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Allen played the finishing part, opening his eyes he turned to Lavi.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful" Lavi replied "Just like you" Lavi kissed Allen gently. Allen blushed slighty. Then Lavi, brought up something completly unexpected.

"I didn't wanna say this at the door but I had to ask, are you alright?" Allen was confused. "Huh?"

"You're..." Lavi's hand moved to touch Allen's right cheek "really pale..."

Allen was reminded of what happened before Lavi arrived. He let his bangs cover his eyes as he looked down and started trembling.

"Allen?"

"I had..." Allen's voice shook "a truely..." Lavi moved closer towards him "awful..." Allen's trembled more

"...nightmare..."

Allen shed a single tear.

Writer's comment

I nearly cried while writing/typing this chapter, especially when Allen is thinking about his nightmare about Mana. :'(.


	6. Chapter 5 Painful Past

Chapter 5 - Painful Past

"What happened was..." Allen cryed more and more tears, then familiar warms hands and skinny arms (Allen had always wondered how those thin arms could carry such a heavy hammer when it grew) Wrap themselves around him

"It's okay Allen, I'm sorry for bringing up something that's upset you, you don't have to say anything, i was just concerned because you were as white as a sheet."

"No, i want to tell you Lavi, because i've never told anyone these sort of things... Is it ok if i talk to you about it?" Lavi was surprised that Allen trusted him so much to tell him about something that (he could tell) was very personal to Allen. "If it makes you feel better I will listen."

"Thank you, Lavi" Allen was turly gratful and he hadn't even said what happened yet. "A long time ago, my adoptive father, Mana Walker, died. Then, the Melienium Earl showed up and then I...he said he could...bring Mana back...and I...I..." Allen's crying made the words harder to escape his mouth.

"It's alright Allen" Lavi tried to help Allen calm down. "It wasn't you're fault, I'm know Mana's death was painful for you and you would do anything to get him back, you didn't know how akuma's were formed back then or who the Earl was." Lavi allowed Allen to cry into his chest so Allen could rid himself of this guilt. He dispised seeing Allen like this, crying, hurt, it showed that Allen was always having these burden ruin times which should be happy for him. _Please smile Allen, you don't suit crying, a smile on your face makes others follow and believe in you, but when you cry, everyoe else is lost, because you are the light that always shines brightly , and i'm lost when that light fades away, when you are crying, so smile Allen, please, smile again, i never want to see you suffering, let me be what helps you rid these sufferings from you..._

Allen's crying ceased and he looked up at Lavi. Before either uttered a word Allen kissed Lavi _these lips are the ones that have spoken words that no one else has...such kind words... just from his lips... _

Allen broke the kiss and gratefully said "Thank you, Lavi", and to Lavi delight, Allen's smile returned to his face, a smile that was free of burdens. _The one who should be thanking, is me, because you returned to yourself again, that smiling Allen that's not suffering..._

_ Allen,_

_ Thank you._


	7. Chapter 6 So I don't forget

**Chapter 6 - So i don't forget**

On Lavi's request, Allen was teaching Lavi how to play the piano. Allen played a simple tune, then Lavi tried to copy it but...

"Wow, you must be really talented at piano Allen, 'cause I'm terrible"

"You're not terrible, i doubt you've played a piano in your life, you're just inexperienced." Allen said kindly "Here, I'll show you." He gently put his right hand on Lavi's, and, with Lavi's hand, played the simple tune.

"Oh, I see now." replied Allen's student. _His hands, are really cold, but comfortingly cold..._

Lavi was shown lots of different tunes, he got the hang of them more quickly than the last.

"The hard part is trying to played with two hands" Allen told him. He played a two-handed tune for his student, but Lavi managed one hand which, considering his inexperience, was pretty well from Allen's view. Allen had an idea. He stood up and walked to the spot behind Lavi, who was still sitting, then he placed his left hand on Lavi's and the same with his right, resting his head on Lavi's shoulder and mouth to his ear. "Just let each hand focus on their part." Lavi was guided through the song by Allen's touch. To Allen's surprise Lavi didn't seem irritated by the scales on his left hand (which only just came to mind), Lavi hadn't flinched at all.

After piano practise, Lavi asked:

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna...go see a movie?" Allen was overjoyed, but at the same time nervous.

"Sure, why not?"

"'Kay, then. What movie?"

"Let's have a look" The pair climbed the stairs to Allen's room, which, lke the rest of the house, was quite large. His laptop lay on his desk opposite Allen's single bed.

"So this is your room. Nice." Lavi closed the door and admired Allen's plain room, while the younger of the duo logged onto his laptop and found a list of movies at the cinema just on the outskirts of town.

"What do you think of this one?" Lavi wandered to the laptop. leaned over and rested his chin on Allen's head, looking at the list. Allen was pointing to "Sherlock Holmes"

"Cool. Why not, the other movies were awesome, especially the slow motion fighting parts."

"Oh yeah, them, they were always amazing bits"

"It starts at 20:00 tommorrow"

"Sounds like a plan then." Allen moved towards his calender, that hung on his light gray wall above his bed, and circled the date: _December 21st_, then wrote underneath _movie: 20:00. _When Lavi gave him a strange look he replied "So i don't forget something so very important" He smiled, and Lavi almost ran intinctively towards Allen. _He's so adorable!_ It took all of his strength to not knock the wind out of Allen with another chest crushing hug that had left him gasping last time. But he mind screamed _It's hard not to huge him when he smiles at me though!_

"Lavi?" Allen waved a hand in front of his dazed eyes, he returned to reality,never noticing when Allen had moved from his calender, or how close he was.

"Wh- Allen? S-sorry I was... kinda... daydreaming..." He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed a thing. "So, well, what now?"

"I dunno... Mario Kart?"

"You have Mario Kart!"

"Got it last year for Christmas...or was it a birthday present?"

"Heh, slightly confusing when both are on the same day."

"And i got 2 wheels with it, they said _get a friend and play _"

"Sweet! Who got it you?"

"I dunno really, but i think it aws my Master because of the drunken, but somehow stable, handwriting, and 'cause of what was written"

"Sounds fun."

They wandered downstairs and Allen set up Mario Kart Wii while Lavi got out both wheels, and checked the batteries. When looking for them, he discovered that Allen had pretty much every Mario game there was.

"You're quite the Mario fan aren't you?"

"Yeah, i just grew attached to it just after i moved... here we go, the game's started."

Allen sat down next to Lavi on the dark brown sofa. They went onto the Banana cup 100c first. Allen played as Diddy Kong while Lavi played as King Boo. They raced each other furiously. throwing bombs, banana peels (My personal favourite), shells, and many more to try and slow each other down.

In the end: Allen won the first race, Lavi the second and third then Allen won the final race.

"A tie? heh never seen that before."

The next cup was the Special cup 100c, this time Allen played as Kooper Trooper, and Lavi, Donkey Kong. Lavi seemed to have played this before as he won the first three races, but the final race, "Rainbow Road", Both fell off so any timesit was unbelievable, Allen came 11th while Lavi, 12th. Mario came first, then Lavi then Allen.

They played on Mario Kart for hours, and were interrupted by Cross Marian barging into the house, wine in hand.

"Who the hell's he?"

"Oh, he's Lavi from my class." Allen explained "He stopped by while you were out."

"Fine whatever, just don't do anything gay or stupid. Dinner's sorted so cook whatever you want for the pair of you. I'll just be sorting stuff out."

"Alright, Master."

Cross dragged himself up the stairs (quite challenging because he had obviously been drinking wine)...

then all was silent.

To break the awkwardess, Lavi and Allen turned to each other with the same questions in their mind, shrugged and continued their game.

Sevreal hours later, Lavi's phone started ringing, ALlen paused the game while Lavi anwered his call.

"It's Old Panda Bookman" he told Allen "Hello? Oh. Okay. I'll be right over. By the way we're not busy tomorrow about eight-ish? Oh Okay, 'cause I arranged something." Allen saw Lavi's eye looking at him when the said about his "arrangement". "Thanks, okay see ya in a bit." He hung up. "Old Panda Bookman's calling me back now, so I'm gonna have to go."

"Ohhat's fine, I'll walk you out." Both slowing walked to the door, lengthening the time they were in each other's presence. When there, right after Allen opened the door, Lavi turned and hugged Allen. "See you tomorrow, I'll knock and give you a lift 'kay?" Allen hugged back and agreed. "Okay, thanks Lavi." Lavi pressed his lips to Allen's cheek and bounded off towards his house, waving goodbye to Allen as he walked. The lone white-haired teen stood idle at the open doorway, until a his Master's voice from upstairs yelled "Foolish Apprentice! Shut the door it's freezing!" With that Allen immeadiatly shut the door, turned off the Wii, then slowly acended up the stairs to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at the time on the clock hanging on the wall in front of him. He time was 10:59pm _It's already this late?_ (Allen wasn't relly one of those who stayed up all night very often.) _Well I am tired, might as well go to sleep._ Allen undressed then slipped underneath his quilt. It took more than an hour for Allen to get to sleep, because in his mind he constantly though:

_Please can tommorrow come quickly..._


	8. Chapter 7 Time, Hurry Up!

**Chapter 7 - Time, hurry up!**

_*The next morning*_

"I've already had 5 boxes of popcorn, you should have some" Allen mumbled in his dream.

"No, I'd rather have you" Lavi cupped Allen's cheek and slowly brought his face closer, but then Cross interrupted

"Don't do gay things in public!"

"Uwaah!" Allen awoke with a start "...it was just a dream...darn..."

_*meanwhile in Lavi's room*_

"Allen~! don't smile like that~ it's too adorable~" spoke Lavi, hugging his pillow, obviously dreaming about tonight, little did he know Allen was at the exact same time. "Lavi! What are you doing!" shouted Bookman

"Whoaa!" Lavi woke up. "Dammit, that was getting good..."

_*Back to Allen*_

Allen was constantly wishing the time would hurry itself so it would become nearer to 20:00 that never worked. Seeing that he'd just have to wait, Allen decided that he would at least get his outfit ready get before Lavi arrived at the door. Opening his wardrobe, noticing he had a lot of skinny jeans. He pulled out his two favourite outfits: Blue skinny jeans, white T-shirt and a light blue jacket or should he wear... 

_Yeah, that'll be good for tonight_ smiled Allen as the other outfit he chose would be perfect.

_*7:15pm*_

Allen felt like it had been the longest day ever_. _He tried to keep himself occupied by: eating (didn't work for long), Mario Kart (It made him more desperate to see Lavi so he decided against it), doing chores for Cross (they were completed too easily), watching videos on YouTube (that did work, but then the battery ran out) and finding his Laptop charger (still searching). He decided that he would get ready early. He showered and dressed extremely quickly then paced around his room, waiting for a knock at the door. His legs started to get achy so he descended downstairs and seated himself on the brown sofa where they had played Mario Kart the day before, close to the front door.

_Lavi... are you on your way here right now? I wanna see you so badly..._

_so very..._

_much..._

Before he knew it, Allen was fast asleep.

...

_*7:30pm*_

_knock knock_

Sleeping Allen was oblivious that the one thing he was waiting for had arrived. Lavi.

"Allen~?" Lavi quietly opened the door, hoping that he wasn't intruding. "Heeey~ Al-" he saw the white- haired teen asleep on the sofa. He wore light grey skinny jeans that showed his thin legs, a plain white T-Shirt that hung over his flat stomach, and a very dark grey cardigan with a zipper and hood. _He's so cute when he's sleeping..._ Lavi went towards Allen, lifted him up and saw Allen stirring slightly.

_Who's hands are these? They're large and warm...who could it- _Allen's eyes shot open and he found his answer. Lavi was wearing what he usually wore (Which, to Allen, made him look sexy), but noticed that his usual scent, a mixture of ink, parchment and sweat, was different. _His scent is a lot weaker... he put extra effort into washing his clothes just for today?_

"Lavi!" Allen gave Lavi possibly the biggest hug he'd every given anyone, obviously ignoring that he was being held.

"Morning Sunshine"

"Eh?" Then he looked at their position and noted the awkwardness. "Were you planning to kidnap me?"

"Nooooo. I was just gonna carry you to the car but it seems you woke up before that."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry, let's go."

With no objections to him being carried, Lavi and Allen left for the cinema.


	9. Chapter 8 Cinema Date

**Chapter 8 - Cinema date**

Speeding away, they set off to the cinema. For the journey they were both silent, trying to think of a good conversation. After a while, they were minutes away from the cinema, Lavi had thought of a topic.

"Allen?" Lavi stopped the car.

"Yes?" Allen turned to see Lavi's questioning face.

"Were you waiting for me all day and ended up flat out on the sofa?"

"That's..." Allen shifted his gaze, ignoring his native accent. "possible..." Lavi chuckled and ruffled Allen's hair affectionally. Allen wasn't amused (well he didn't show it on the outside.). "That's cute of you." Allen blushed slightly from Lavi's comment. Allen felt the large hand on his head move down to his waist, pulling him closer to its owner, who replaced his chin where his hand had been. "I'm happy you were thinking of me." Noticing the time, Allen quickly changed the subject.

"A-Anyway it's 7:45, we should move if we wanna get to the film on time."

"Guess you're right." Lavi unwinded his arm around Allen then slipped out the car. Allen went out the other side. As they walked in, many voices blended with excitement and of recent drama. Their noses instantly sensed the popcorn just to their right, also finding many other snacks along with it. _Allen'll probably be able eat 5 boxs of popcorn..._ thought Lavi, and as if on cue Allen stomach growled (The room seemed shaked slightly)

"Don't tell me you didn't eat either? That's not like you, 'cause you eat loads"

"Well, I was...distracted..." Lavi, sighed, payed for both their tickets and got and extra large popcorn for Allen, while a medium for himself."Lavi... you didn't have to pay for all of it."

"It's alright, since it's you. Besides I have a part-time job that pays well, so it's nothing."

A notice board announced that Sherlock Holmes Game of Shadows was beginning in 5 minutes in theatre 3.

"The film's gonna start soon."

"Then we better get our seats then." Their tickets said they were in row H seats 12 (Lavi's) and 13 (Allen's), right in the middle of the theatre. To their surprise their was no one behind them, making them the ones who were the furthest back. Adverts then started. The chattering of the people in front overcame the noise of the adverts. Taking this chance, Lavi yawned and stretched (Yeah, I know this is overused but it's imaginable with these two :D)

"Well, it's gonna be a god night" Down his arm went, but instead of returned to the armrest, it slithered its way along Allen's back, his hand hunting for Allen's shoulder. Fingers curled, he pulled Allen gently towards himself. "A _very_ good night indeed." He smirked, while the younger, white-haired teen nodded nervously.

"Y-yeah." Noticing that the chattering had quietened, the couple turned their heads to the front and saw that the film was starting. Fortunatly for the starving teen, Lavi hadn't pulled Allen tightly against him, so Allen had enough room to eat his extra-large popcorn , while Lavi casually ate his with his free hand. As expected, Allen finished his popcorn (even though larger) quicker than Lavi. "It constantly amazes me how quickly you eat so much."

"Ah, yeah. Well I was a bit hungry tonight. Usually i take my time."

"Yeah, no kidding you were hungry."

"What are we doing?" Spoke Watson in the film

"We, are waiting. I, am smoking" Remarked Holmes.

A giggle waved through the crowd in front of them. Allen and Lavi chuckled also. Then came the part which surprised them both, and knew how much pride Holmes had just given up, being guys themselves.

"Is he..."

"...in a dress?"

"..."

"..."

"Didn't see that one coming."

"Me neither."

None uttered a word from that moment. Only noise returned when the films climax was drawing closer (le gasp!), the noise being gasps from the crowd . Next, the resolution was just around the corner. Allen was so focused on the film, it took him awhile before he noticed the large hand on his shoulder hanging loosely. "Lavi?" (Bit late there Allen). Unexpectedly, he found Lavi had fallen asleep. To not cause a disturbance to the rest of the audience, Allen waited for the film to end, also because if Lavi should ask what the ending was, he would be able to tell him. After the film had finished, (being as kind as he is.) Allen carried Lavi (who is nearly twice his size) out of the cinema, then all the way home. He made a mental note to remind Lavi that they needed to come back and get his car. Unbeknownst to Allen, there was someone watching them...

When Allen was on his doorstep (Lavi's house was locked so he also made sure he'd remember to tell Lavi why he was mysteriously at Allen's house instead of his own.) he slowly opened the door to check if his (cruel) master was in. Fortunately, Cross was out _if he was in he'd probably be like "Why'd you bring your boyfriend here? I won't have you being gay in my presence!"_ Allen climbed up the stairs (quite challenging when he was carrying Lavi) to his plain room. Lavi was carefully placed on Allen's bed, tucked in and all. Allen turned to get a blanket for himself to sleep on the floor, then suddenly, but not viciously, Lavi subconsciously grabbed Allen. His single emerald eye half open, fogged with sleep.

"Don't go Allen, please stay." Allen couldn't refuse Lavi's requesst, so he pulled off his cardigan and plain white T-Shirt then slipped into the bed next to Lavi. Instinctively, Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen, whose face ended up buried in Lavi's huge chest."'Night Allen."

"La-" He was asleep in seconds before Allen could reply. Seeing his sleeping face he thought _damn, he's sexy when he's sleeping._ So, in wishing not to wake his friend (?) up, he let his face snuggle in Lavi's chest. "Goodnight, Lavi" and fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 Explanations and Gifts

**Chapter 9 - Explanations and Gifts to another.** (I was playing Here (in you arms) by Hellogoodbye while typing this, I thought it would be quite fitting. You should get to the good bit by the chorus. :D)

A single emerald eyes slowly opened, the red head's mind awake, unlike the white-haired teen who still had his adorable face in the older's chest, looking so peacefull and comfortable. _Why must you continue to be so cuuuuute Allen~? _Lavi tried shifting, but then realised skinny arms had found their way around him, Allen's skinny (beansprout) arms.

"Lavi..." The small boy mumbled. "You're really warm... I'm not too cold am I? Some say I am."

Lavi tried replying back to the sleeping boy, just to see if he would reply back.

"You're not cold in a bad way, it's nice."

"You think so? Thanks." Lavi almost laughed, he wasn't actually expecting that. Suddenly Allen started trembling. "Huh? we're you going, no wait!" Allen sprung upwards. "Laviiiiiii!" he breathed slowly... looked around to find Lavi who replied.

"Yes?"

Without warning, Allen threw his arms around Lavi. "I almost thought I lost you." Lavi, surprised at first, returned a hug back to him whispering

"Don't worry Allen, I'm going nowhere." a moments comfort was suddenly interrupted when Allen realised what he was doing.

"Ah! Sorry Lavi." He tried to pull away. "It's just-" Lavi's lips interrupted him once again. _Why must this guy always interrupt with kissing? but...still...it'...really calms me down, especially after a dream like that_._ I don't want to see you go Lavi. Please... _"don't go..."

"I promise i won't" Their moment lasted much, much longer this time. Lavi let Allen breathe then asked a very reasonable question. "When did we get back to your house?"

"Oh that." Allen had almost forgotten. "Well, just before the film ended you fell asleep, and since I can't drive I had to carry you back to my house because your's was locked."

"Oh, I see. That's a bit odd though, I thought Gramps would be home, he said he'd leave the door open."

"He did? Well I'm sure it was locked. He forgot maybe?"

"Doubt it, maybe he had to go somewhere and he didn't know what time the film ended. Anyway that matter aside, we'd better get the ca-"

"There will be no need." An familiar voice spoke from Allen's doorway.

"Bookman!"

"I saw you taking Lavi home Allen, so I took it upon myslef to drive the car back to my house since it is shared between myself and Lavi."

"Thanks Gramps."

"Anyway, since you two seemed to have just woke up, I won't make Lavi go home just yet, he has a free schedule all week." The elder man left them alone and both let out a huge sigh.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Allen shivered. "He took that the wrong way."

"Fortunatly he ain't a big mouth, and got enough maturity to not spread it around.I'm actually thankful."

"Same here. If it were Maste-" Allen sprung out of bed.

"What's up?"

"If Master sees us like this he'll probably kill me for sure."

"Ah, just more one thing." Again a familiar voice spoke to them from the shadows. "General Cross said he wouldn't be back untill late tonight, he made sure I was to tell you" Lavi and Allen stared at Bookman _He hadn't even left yet? _"Good day Allen Walker, Lavi" Silent had engulfed all noise from the room. The only thing hat broke the silent was the creak of the bed when Allen sat down again.

"So this means..."

"...we have the whooooooooole day together." Lavi smiled and embraced Allen. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"It's 3 days till Christmas, I'd say we'd better get everyone's gifts."

"Good plan." Lavi then realised he had just been sleeping in his clothes. He looked down at them _stained_. Then Allen offered:

"Well, before that you should wash your clothes first. The shower's free for you aswell."

"Thanks Allen."

While his clohers were in the washing machine, Lavi took a shower. Allen was waiting for his turn, then they would both head to the shopping centre for Kanda (to Allen's dismay), Lenalee, Crowry (although, ALlen thought, it might be difficult to track him...), Cross (Wine obviously), Bookman (some history books, hopfully ones he hasnt read yet.) and then, of course, for each other, which was the most difficult of all. Hearing the running water cease, _guess Lavi's out now, _he decended downstairs, but what he saw made him blush the reddest red of all reds.

Lavi was only in a short towel.

_He has the body of a sex god!_ Was Allen's instant thought. Noticing Allen was staring at him Lavi replied with a smirk

"Like what you see?"

Allen quickly returned to his senses. "Ah, sorry. I'll wait, you're clothes are still being dried." He turned to leave but Lavi stopped him.

"Don't worry, you just jump straight in." Allen nodded, just as he was going through the door, he gave one last, unexpected, speech.

"Don't catch a cold by being just in a towel." His face darkened "and if you try anything it won't be a great experience."

_...did I just see Allen's dark side?...scary...I'll try my best not to get him mad..._

Turning the heat down (Allen wasn't fond of boiling hot showers), he stripped, then got in. Warm water trickled down his short, white hair with the one part, that usualy stood up, drooping, all the way down to his feet. Allen always took extra caution when washing his left arm as to only wash in one direction to avoid any scales falling off (which was pretty darn painful). Quickly washing his hair, he turned off the shower and got out as fast as he had got in. What he didn't know was that something was waiting for him outside the bathroom door. Allen had only put his jeans on to let his hair dry naturally without water dripping down his shirt. He opened the door.

"Al~len~" Lavi stood there, still in a towel.

"Lavi!" He got a towel in his face with Allen's arm pointing in his direction. "It's rude to try and peep in on people when they're showering! Also, get your clothes on, I'm concerned abut your health!" Allen (again, forgeting his accent) stormed past Lavi, grabbed his wrist and dragged him along, to the dryer, dumped Lavi's clothes in his arms and ordered him to get changed. _Not gonna try that one again. _Lavi thought. _but to see him shirtless __and__ that look on his face... totally worth it._ His thoughts satisfyed, Lavi did as Allen (who was glaring at him) asked. Lavi acended upstairs leaving Allen, still fuming. Realising (because he'd been so mad) that he was _still_ shirtless, he grabbed his T-Shirt from the bathroom and slipped himself into it. The easiness of it made Allen realise just how thin he was. He made some of his tight clothes look slightly baggy. He shrugged and then put his pale gray hoodie over. Lavi then appeared from upstairs.

"'Kay, let's go." Lavi had a stuffed nose, Allen sighed as if to say 'I told you'. Accompanyied by Allen, the pair set off to the shopping centre.

It was a long, silent walk towards the centre. Allen was roughed up from their quarrel that morning, and Lavi had no idea how to resolve the matter. He tried to improvise.

"Errmmm, well..." hence the _'tried' _"... sorry about this morning." Lavi said simply, usually he would try some sort of smart way of making Allen smile again, but today, he drew a blank.

"It...it's alright..." replied Allen, trying to forgive Lavi. "I guess I kinda... overeacted..." He detected something touching the side of his slim waist.

"I'm sorry too Allen" Lavi said, apologetically. "I shouldn't of just ignored you like that when you were just thinking of my wellbeing."

From that moment, the walk to the centre was instantly much more peaceful.

Upon arrival, they separated and arranged to meet at the counter. Knowing Allen's sense of direction and his habit of getting lost easily, he made sure he made a mental note of his route, considering the centre was quite big. On Allen's side, he looked for gifts for everyone. While choosing, his phone rang in his back pocket playing _Here (in your arms) _by _Hellogoodbye_, immedeatly telling him that it was Lavi. It continued ringing: _well you are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers hello-_

"Lavi?"

"Hi Allen~"

"Why are you phoning when we're in the same building?"

"Just checking that you aren't lost."

"Thanks for your concern but I don't get lost after walking around a centre in less than 5 minutes"

"O~kay, see ya later." Allen hung up. Staring at his phone he chuckled at the recent conversation.

"Thanks Lavi" He whispered softly, knowing that Lavi had been trying to cheer him up with that conversation. It had worked.

Focusing on what he was here for, he looked around (hoping not to be distracted) for gifts. For Lenalee, his long, dark (almost black) green hair that was worn in pitails friend, he got her some new ribons for her hair. They were coloured light blue and sparkled in the sun. _Yeah, these'll suit her._

Next, he got Crowry a Venus flytrap (He vaguly remembered Crowry standing outside a plant shop, staring aimlessly at them). Just to annoy Kanda, he got him a pair of white hair straighteners, _then at home, I'll make sure I write Bakanda on the side in perminant marker _Allen thought, his dark side laughing. For Miranda, he got her a silver pocketwatch (it works since her Innocence is a clock). Cross's favourite wine was found and also some intresting looking history books for Bookman. Now Lavi's gift was next. He had purposely saved it for last because he had no idea what to get him.

"A gift for Lavi..." He mumbled "a gift for-"

He had spotted the perfect gift.

_ *meanwhile*_

"Lesseeeeee~" Lavi had already gotten a few presents. For Lenalee - a shiny silver necklace with her name on it. A headband for Kanda saying "Kanda Yuu" across it. For Crowry a toy crow (For when Lavi calls his Crow-chan). Miranda (Unbeknowest to him, she had repeated torture from this) a toy snake. Some historic books for Bookman (like Allen). Then came Allen's gift. He saw a golden glint from the corner of his eye. "Hmm?" He inspected it.

_Perfect_.

Both headed to the counter (at convinently the same time) and bought their gifts, hiding the ones for each other.

"By the way, I was thinking that we were giving them these when we got back to school, but you seem like it's gonna be before that." Allen was questioning about the smirk on Lavi's face.

"Oh, well we might do, I just hope we see them before Christmas."

"Hmm. Okay" Allen seemed to believe him. _Well, I guess he's bought that story._ Lavi thought cleverly. They trotted out of the store back to Allen's, or so he thought.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Lavi annouced as Allen's hand was on the handle. "You've never seen my house have you?" Allen shook his head. "Well, it's not exactly fair that I'm always at your house, so why not come to mine for a change?" His request was accepted, so they went two houses down towards Lavi's house. It was Allen's house polar opposite. It was decorated with pictures of historic figures. Books lays everywhere (not surprising) even though the bookshelfs were full. Smelling the air, Allen noticed it was Lavi's exact scent. It seemed that Bookman was out, so they left their gifts for him and their friends under the 10ft Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. It was beatifully decorated with possibly every decoration; boubles, tinsle, lights, snowflakes, Wise Men, Angels, then with a golden star on top, which glistened in the late hours of sunlight left. Lavi then gently guided Allen through the piles of books to his room. After closing Lavi's bedroom door, he admired his friend's (?) room. just like the living room, painting of historic figures hung from his walls. But he had added more modern effects to his room: his laptop, poster of singers and bands, Nintendo Wii, DS and PS3. His huge wooden wardrobe was shoved into the far corner, with his bed across from it so you could see the window betwen the gap. His bed was a double which was Black with character "Ho" meaning "Fire" in Japanese.

"Wow, you're house is really different to mine, in a good way." Alen stated his opinion.

"Oh really?" Lavi didn't see that one coming his way.

"Yeah." Lavi was glad that Allen was alright with his house and didn't think is was strange because of all the books.

"So... got any idea of what now?"

"Well..." Lavi's mouth twisted into a mischivous grin as he stepped closer to Allen. "I have one question."

"Ye-yes?" _Crap! My accent!_ For once Allen had actually known his accent had come back.

"Have you ever seen how unbelievable adorable you are Allen?"

"Eh? Wha-" His torso had come to contact with skinny arms finding themselves around him. Head buried in Lavi's chest he heard his heart thumping faster and faster...then it calmed to normal beats. "La-Lavi.." Allen's felt his face fluster.

"No one's in, and you don't have to go until Cross gets back, which is quite late, so it's just us right now."

"But." Before he knew it, Lavi and leaned on his, then they both toppled into Lavi's double bed.

"L-Lavi-mmph!" Lavi's kiss was deeper than any other time. _He's been waiting for a long time for this, just to get us alone without the worry of anyone else here..._ Knowing this, Allen didn't resist, he let Lavi do as he pleased...

but for what was coming next, Allen wasn't prepared for at all.

Note: I know this chapter is huge but I'm proud :D I may not make a chapter longer than this but who knows?


	11. Chapter 10 Timcampy

**Chapter 10 - Timcampy**

Pulling away, Lavi's single emerald eye meet with a pair of silver.

"Are you okay with this Allen?"

"Eh? Well it's not like it's a bad thing."

"So it's fine then, 'cause if you don't stop me now I might not stop."

"If I wasn't fine with it, wouldn't I have already pushed you away?" Lavi grinned at the comment. Allen suddenly felt a large, 5-legged spider crawl up his shirt. He flinched at the touch in surprise. It adventured nearer towards Allen's face, making the most of each step to feel the younger, white-haired teen's flat stomach. Allen never shivered because the "spider" was warm, as it always was, on his skin. He felt it shiver.

"Wow, Allen." Lavi said, with his teeth chattering slightly. "You're really cold, you sure that you don't freeze to death?"

"I _did_ tell you that others have said that." Lavi faked a gasp.

"So you've let other people touch you?"

"Noo, it was just when I bumped into people and they realised how cold I wa- when was your hand there?" Allen just realised how close Lavi's hand was to his face.

"Oh i dunno... some time..." Lavi replied in his fake innocent tone. "But instead of looking at that one,you should be paying attention to the other one."

"What do you m-" He realised what Lavi was talking about. Whie the first one had crawled up his shirt, the other had gone the opposite way. "L-Lavi!"

"What's up, I thought you said you were okay with this?"

"W-well..."

"No one else is here. It's just us."

_**ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip **__oh no he didn't- _

Allen shuddered when Lavi had touched his-

"Ah!" -'pride'

"Allen?"

"Dunno if you... knew this but...this is my...first...time..." Blushed in red Allen's face was.

"Oooh?~ Well that means just one thing then."

"Wh...What?" Lavi's lips curled into a bad boy smile.

"I'll have to make it a very pleasant experience."

"Bu-" Shiver "Ah!"

"I think you're forgetting who's the 'uke' here."

"!" Allen moaned.

Afterwa-

_Due to being mentally scarred from 'research', the following scene is non-exsistant so the readers can imagine what happens__in their 'fun time' , but dialogue is still provided_. _**Also, these kind of scenes are extremly difficult to put into words, they are better drawn ;D.**_

"...*pant*...Lavi...have you been waiting...this whole time...since that day...we were in the gym...for this?" Allen managed to find some breath in his lungs to speak (Don't forget he _**has**_ just been violated by Lavi).

"Well, when you put it that way..." Lavi's face wrinkled in thought. "...I guess so...yeah..."

"Why...Why me though..?"

"Because Allen..." Lavi lowered himself down to Allen's ear. "I love you. Everything about you" Although Allen couldn't see him, he knew that Lavi had smiled as he said those words, and that he really ment it. It wasn't a lie just so he could violate him, but a deep meaning that described his feelings.

"Lavi..." Allen's beansprout (I'd get shot for this) arms found there way around Lavi's back to pull him closer. "You're the only person in the world, that has ever said that. I'm glad I met you because I... I love you to-"

Their moment was interrupted by a rustling coming from beneath them.

"You hear that?" Lavi slowly got off Alllen to let him sit up. They both stared at the door.

_Crap, is it Old Panda Bookman? Did he hear us? _One thought.

_Oh no, has Master Cross come back and found I'm not at home? He's found where I am? _Thought the other.

As the noise increased, the pounding of the panicing hearts raced faster.

Suddenly, a small, golden glint bashed through the door, speeding all around the room. Allen tensed, but Lavi relaxed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." He mumbled. "Hey ALlen, I know it's a bit early but Merry Christmas!"

"Eh?" Flying slowly towards him, the golden glint rested itslef on Allen's soft white hair.

"Awwww, you look so adorable with him on your head. Oh yeah, I know what you wanna ask." Before ALlen could say anything. "He's a golem."

"Wow." Silence

"What you gonna name him?"

"Well how about...Tim...Timcan..." his face showed he has thought of the perfect name. "Timcampy!"

"Where'd that name come from?"

"Well, I used to have this dog when I was with...Mana..." His smile drooped slightly, but only fro a second. "It was called Timcampy, Tim for short."

"That's a cool name." Lavi said, tried to not mention anything about Mana, otherwise (as he knew) it would make Allen upset again. _I never want to see that again._ Remebering what they were doing when Allen had talked about Mana. He thought he'd bring up a related topic.

"Oh yeah, Allen you know you're a pianist?"

"Yes."

"Well... just hold on a minute" Lavi rushed downstairs to get something. He returned quickly with a shiny, silver horn in his arms.

"You play horn?"

"Well, yes, otherwise I wouldn't have one." Lavi replied as if to say "Obviously" but not in an offensive way.

"Wow."

"Well, I was goining to ask if you could help me practise for my upcoming grade 5 exam because it needs a piano accompanyment."

"Sure, why not? Let's go back to mine." As Allen tried to stand up but wobbled slightly. Lavi gestured to catch him. He just caught his balance "Whoa. That was close."

"Careful there, Allen."

"I'm fine." Collecting his music and horn case, Lavi and Allen set off to Allen's house where the piano waited while Timcampy flew behind them.


	12. Chapter 11 Practice

Chapter 11 - Practise

On the way to Allen's house, the owner of the house's mouth drooped into a deep frown. _Dammit Lavi! Now my hips are killing me!_ To add to his misfortunes (well he is known as the 'unlucky boy') the redhad rabbit had full view of his agonising hips.

"Allen, don't tell me that I was too h-"

"NOT in public Lavi." Allen's voice was _forte_ then did a _diminuendo_ (basically his voice was loud then it got quieter for those who don't know Italien or play music, I thought I'd add it in because it was music related)

"Heh" Although Allen couldn't see him, he knew that a smile was tugging on Lavi's lips.

"By the way, what songs are you playing for you're exam?" Allen asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from what Lavi was going to make the subject.

"A Nightingale Sang in Burkley Square, O Star of Eve, and the other one I'm still deciding on."

"When's your exam?"

"In the summer."

"That's good, you have plently of time."

"Yeah. I'm planning to practise at least once every week"

"That's a good plan."

"So..." Lavi's green eye was pleading that Allen to say 'yes' to whatever he was to say next. "I was gonna ask if you could help me practise and be able to play the accompanyment for my exam?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Lavi's face cheered with happiness. "But why me?" Allen had been wondering why he was chosen to play piano for Lavi's exam when he was sure there were many other great pianists around.

"That's just because..." Lavi moved closer to the albino haired teen until he was in arms reach. He embraced him then explaned "...I don't know anyone more talented or beautiful then you" His lips gently pushed against Allen's.

"Then that just means I can't let you down now." Allen replied. The invisible hands that had been pulling at Lavi's mouth had stretched his smile into none ever before. A smile Allen wasn't going to forget in a hurry. He returned the same back to Lavi, then both entred Allen's house. Once inside, they were instantly greeted by the grand piano that stood proudly in the centre of the living room.

"Well then, let's get practising." While Allen warmed up his fingertips with scales and arpeggios, Lavi again got out his shiny silver E Flat Horn and did the same. Timpcany rested his wings by placing himself on Allen's white hair, which the scarred faced boy found pleasant. Stroking his new golem, he saw Lavi's lip against the mouthpiece thinking _I know exactly how it feels to have Lavi's lips against mine, i guess this is how he's practised it and gotten so good at kissing._ Suddenly, a piano book was swiftly placed onto his piano stand.

"Whoa."Allen looked to his side,

"You were staring at me." Lavi said simply.

"Was not" Denied Allen.

"Well your eyes were glued in my direction" Lavi had gained the upper hand in this arguement.

"Well whatever, the important thing right now is that we practise your pieces." They dropped their debate and focused on their task. First they played A Nightingale Sang in Burkley Square. In this song the piano accompanyment had the first 3 and 3/4 bars introduction, with the 3rd beat of the 3rd bar as a pause (holing onto the note), then on the forth beat Lavi started playing. His lips blowing rasberries into his instrument made each note clear and expressive. This was the piece that Lavi struggled with because some points had notes were quite high in pitch, but exculding the few slips, Lavi played amazingly, and Allen's ears couldn't wait for the next song. After playing the first song 2 or more times, they moved onto O Star of Eve. _Wow..._ Allen was impressed. Lavi got all the dynamics (howloud or quite the song is), notes and rests exactly right.

"Lavi..." Allen's voice was shocked in amazment. "That. Was. Incredible!" Usually, this would be the part where he would hug him, but seeing as though he was carrying a horn, he wasn't gonna try that. "How long have you been playing for?"

"A couple of years."

"Nice."

"How long have you been playing piano?" He took a few steps closer untill he nearly towered over Allen.

"A couple of years."

"Nice." His hand when onto Allen's shoulder. "I've never heard anyone sight-read better than you've just done today" Then his hand slithered down the shorter ones back, circled around his waist, pulling him closer. Pressed up against his elders chest, Allen's face was purely in its comfort zone which made the rest of him relax. As soon as Allen returned the hug, an intresting ringtone buzzed through the air.

_My universe will never be the same_,_ I'm glad you came, I'm glad you-_

"Got a text." Lavi annouced.

"Who from?"

"Krowry." _Wow, he finally managed to find out how to use that phone._

"What's it say?"

"Just asking how I am. I havn't seen him in ages." _Lets hope he buys that._

What the text actually said was:

_"Hello Lavi,_

_do you need me to bring anything for the 24th? I'm not doing anything today._

_Krowry." _

"Oh, okay." Allen was completely oblivious to what it actually said, and that Lavi was sending a reply behind his back. (Oh Yeah, Lavi is skilled)

_"Yea, bring a cake, a BIG one, you know how much our little Sprout can eat, and also some decorative icing. Thanks Krowry and I'll see you on the 24th._

_Lavi"_

The redhead quickly shoved his phone back into his back pocket. As he did o, he noticed that his "little Sprout" was still clinging onto him.

"Is my chest your new comfort zone?"

"Oh!" Allen released him arms around the red head "Sorry about tha-" but he was pulled back to the same position they were in.

"It's alright Allen. Your hands a comfortingly cold" A heart-warming smile covered the lower quarter of his loving face. "You just stay where you're comfy." Agreeing, Alllen let his instinct take over, and stayed where it was warm...

after a while of silence...

"Hey, urm...Allen?" Asked Lavi nervously.

"Oh, sorry, did you want me to let go now?"

"N-no, it's not that..." Lavi's voice quivered. _What's wrong with Lavi, this isn't like him. No, not at all..._

"Lavi...What is it?" Allen asked as he moved his right hand towards Lavi's left cheek, just like Lavi had done when he told him about the nightmare about Mana.

"Will..." He took a deep breath. "willyougooutwithme?"

"I'm sorry what was that? You spoke too quickly, I missed it."

"I said..." Lavi looked straight at Allen making the younger blush. "Will you go out with me?"

Silence.

"Lavi... I d-don't know what to say..."

"Could I ask for a yes or no?"

"Well that said then..." Allen pondered. _What should I say? Should I use this chance? I just said I wouldn't let him down. I don't want to break his heart after he got the courage to tell me...I just...no, I know what I want...what I really want is...yes...this is what I was waiting for...so my answer Lavi, for you and me is..._

"Yes."

Lavi's face beamed with delight. "A-Allen, I don't kno what to-" For a change, _he_ was the one interrupted with his own method. (oh, the irony). Allen licked Lavi's bottom lip, making him gasp, allowing Allen tongue to slip through. Lavi battled back when he found this opening. They fought for dominace, but Allen won due to his advantage from the surprise attack. Allen, instead of Lavi, let the other get their breath back.

"You don't have to say anything. Just stay where you feel safe."

With thus, their relationship began.


	13. Chapter 12 Secrets

**Chapter 12 - Secrets**

Afterwards, the pair decided to sit down together for their favourite game, (You guessed it) Mario Kart. It was special to both of them because this was one of the many ways in which they had become closer together and now had they led to their current relationship. They played competitively, as they always would, but in a friendly way. Allen, again like their first game together, played as King Boo on the Bowser Bike, while Lavi did the same and played as Diddy Kong on the Super Blooper Kart. They raced each other on all the tracks on the Star Cup. Lavi won Daisy Circuit, Allen, Koopa Cape and Maple Treeway, then Lavi won the final race - Grumble Volcano. Once again, the pair ended in a draw.

"What is it with us and getting draws on this game?"

"Maybe we're just evenly matched.""True...True..."

They continued playing for hours on the game, always ending up drawing...until unexpectedly...

".God"

"Did I just..."

"You beat me?"

"Looks like it."

"Heheh. You finaly beat me at something, my little sprout is really growing!" Grinning, the older teen grinned, while a hand patted on his younger's soft white hair.

"Hey!" The older teen laughed.

"That was a complement."

"Hmph, didn't seem like it." Allen pouted.

"Awwww, you're so cute when you're pouting~" Lavi treased.

"Am not!"

"And when you're angry"

"Is there anything I don't do that _isn't_ cute in your view?"

"Nope" Lavi leaned closer to the younger teen's face. "But that's what I like about you." He swiftly kissed his boyfriend's forhead. Allen appreciated the affection and replied with a kiss to Lavi's lips. When they parted, Allen had a unuusual question in mind, but he knew that it would be more fun to find out with actions then by just asking Lavi.

"Just wait a minute I've got to get something from upstairs." Allen rushed upstairs, two at a time, to his bedroom. ONce there, he got out his phone. Next, he went onto his contact list and scrolled down to Lavi. He silently left his room, then, while slowly creeping downstairs, he sent Lavi a random text. He hit send. Then he heard:

_This is the best burrito I've ever eaten...yum yum yum..._

Allen thought: _What The Heck?_

Meanwhile, Lavi was confused why he had got a text off Allen when they were only rooms apart. Allen let himself be seen and asked.

"Why have you got that as your ringtone for every time I send you a text?" Realising Allen had set this up, he answered:

"Because I thought it was fitting." Lavi grinned.

"Really, then what about this?" Lavi's phone ringed as soon as Allen pressed something on his.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head that a can't keep out got me singing like: na na na na every it's like my ipod's stuck on replay repla-_

"...That was also fitting..." Lavi's eyes darted around the room before returning to Allen's.

"Have you got a song for every single contact?"

"Just the ones that actually text or call me... wanna see?"

Allen hopped onto the sofa and shifted to as close as he could next to Lavi so they could both see Lavi's phone. His cold skinny arms were heated by Lavi's warm, muscular biceps.

He went onto each contact and each song played.

Here's what happened with each contact:

Kanda: _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_ (They both went hysterics, expecially Allen)

Lenalee:_ I'm on the right track baby I was born this way._

Komui: _Sorry I can not hear you I'm kinda busy._

Miranda: _Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks. _

Road: _and there's a creepy doll, that always follows you, it's got a pretty mouth to swallow, you whole. _(Allen shuddered when he herd the word 'mouth' because he knew Road, one day she randomly confessed her love for him and kissed him on the lips.)

Tykki: _Vivaaaaaaaaaa las vegas._ (He was a poker person, he played Allen in strip poker, but our li'l sprout *shot* got him down to his underwear)

Devitto: _I'm a solo player..._

Jasdero:_...in a game for two_ (Lavi thought it'd be intresting to have them both on the same song because they were usually together anyway, and have a thing for games)

Skin: _Everybody want a chocolatte!_ (He was addicted to sweet things)

"This was the other one I was gonna put for yours": _P-P-P-Poker Face P-P-Poker Face_.

"Hahah, good one." He let the song continue. It echoed over the room, each vibration bouncing off the walls, returning to their ears, surrounding them in sound. Suddenly, interrupting the song, another song played on Lavi's phone.

_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks. _Lavi had a text. Quickly, Lavi moved to phone out of Allen's eyeshot, hiding it so only he could read what it was. Allen managed to catch a small part of what the message said.

_Just checking on the 24th it's..._(this was blocked)

_...please reply quickly because I need to know where to bring the..._(again, blocked)

Allen didn't need to see who it was from because he could tell because of the ringtone.

"What did Miranda say?"

"Urmmmm, she said that..."

"What's on the 24th?"

"It's...Old Panda's birthday"

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah, so I'm setting up a surprise party. Don't worry though, you don't need to bring anything 'cause it's all sorted out." Lavi plastered a fake smile on his face _that didn't sound convincing but let's just hope it works._

"Oh, I see" Allen looked like he didn't have a clue that Lavi was lying, (well, not fully,he was gonna have a surprise party, but not for Bookman) but he couldn't be sure because Allen had a unbeliveabley good talent for showing a different expression to what he was feeling. _Can't read that poker face of his. If he finds out it's for him, it's all ruined._ Lavi concluded that Allen bought the story, just like last time. "Ah, look how dark it is outside." Allen was right, the sky was literaly black, twinkling star were just visible through the small gap in the plain, simple curtains. 

"That just sets the mood"

"Wha-" Before Allen could finish his one-word question, Lavi jumped on top of him, locking his lips to Allen's. He rose his head and asked. "Which is comfier, this sofa or my double bed?"

"Well out fo the two, I'd go for your double bed, otherwise Cross would kill me if he saw us lke this, he'll be getting back soon 'cause it is getting late."

"Okay, my house it is then." Lavi, like they did when they were on their cinema date, carried Allen to the door, with his skinny arms clung around his neck while Lavi's strong arms effortlessly picked him up in his arms. Before Lavi could turn the handle Allen asked.

"What about your horn?"

"Well, if you wanted to practise tomorrow, I might as well leave it here."

"Alright then."

And so, Lavi opened the door, and they both returned to Lavi's house.


	14. Chapter 13 Unlucky Boy

**Chapter 13 - Unlucky boy.**

_**Warning, this could end up like the start chapter 10, so if you get to that part in this chapter you may want to skip, but I know some who would want to read it ;D.**_

_The cold wind surrounded us... but that didn't matter because that cold was melted by his heat as he carried me in his arms...those arms I have been embraced by many times, each time a pleasant experience...he was my boyfriend...Lavi Bookman...he asked and I accepted...and i don't regret it...this is what I've always wanted...wait...if he asked...then at some point he would've started tolike me...if that's so then...when?_

"Hey, Lavi..."

"Yeah?"

"When did you...start to like me?"

"When you first joined the Order."

"That long?"

"I've just never really had the confidence to tell you..." Lavi's face decended closer to Allen's "...until now."

A single moment that would last a lifetime. It didn't matter who saw (but it was quite late, so not many) but that moment was precious to them. They didn't mind that it was cold because they shared their heat between them. Allen didn't mind being lifted as much as Lavi didn't mind carrying him. They didn't care about what got them to this point right now. All that mattered was that they were together, and would be for a long time. Their tongues didn't fight for dominace, instead they peacefully took turns on who entered whose to let it drag for as long as possible, but not over dramatise it. They, after the longest time ever, finally pulled apart, then carried on walking to Lavi's house in silence, reflecting beautifull on their moment that they had just shared.

Upon arrival in Lavi's house, they were greeted with moutains of books, and a small variety of paths leading into various rooms. They weaved through the mountains on the small trails leading to their paradise. Lavi had pressed Allen's face closer to his chest, as to make sure he didn't knock Allen into anything. Skillfully, they managed to find the stairs and acend up them to Lavi's room. It was exactly how they had left it a few hours ago, however, what was changed was the fact that it was much darker, but you could still see everything in the room clearly. Allen was set down on Lavi's double bed. His partener turned and let his roaring red hair loose from his green bandana. _Wow. His red hair's almost like a lion's mane. Wait, doesn't Lavi mean 'Lion' in Islamic tranlsation? I think I read somewhere..._

"Whatcha, lookin' at?" Lavi asked playfully. "Is it the hair?" A hand ruffled through his mane.

"Maybe..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" He leaned closer to Allen. "I've been told it suits me because 'Lavi' means 'Lion'" _Knew it. _"Do you know what 'Allen' means?"

"What?"

"_Harmony, stone, or noble, also means fair and handsome _according to what I found. I think it describes you perfectly."

"and it's true that 'Lavi' means 'Lion' which suits you perfectly"

"It's wondering why Yuu calls me 'rabbit'"

"Probably because he's japanese and it's pronounced 'Rabi'"

"Good point." He felt Allen tense as his hand moved downwards. "Don't worry, this time I'll be gentle."

"Speaking of that, why are you always on top and I'm always on bottom?" (I know atleast one person who will read this and they'll facepalm themselves for giving me the idea XD not mentioning names)

"Because you're the 'unlucky boy'" His hand slithered lower.

"That's an entirely different- where is your hand going?" Allen's accent was playing on his voicebox, his face painted in red.

"Where does it seem like?" Allen made a slight squeak. "Could I hear your voice Allen?"

"Ah!" Lavi chuckled.

"You're accent is so adorable."

"Don't play around." The lion roared in laughter.

"Gosh Allen, it's hard when you're cute." Lavi looked straight at his prey's face. "Aww, you're even blushing." Allen turned his head, directing his eyes away from Lavi's eye.

"I'm sure you would if you were being violated."

"Are you sure you wanna test that theory?" An evil grin spread across Allen's red face.

"With pleasure." Allen pulled Lavi downwards then rolled over, reversing their positions.

"Oya, oya... Never woulda thought you were a bad boy Allen."

"When you read my life story, it makes perfect sense."

"I can imagine." Allen repeated the actions Lavi had done to him when he was bottom. "Heheh, Allen...you're good...is this really... your first time?"

"Didn't I say so?"

"Yeah"

"Then it is."

"Heh, then I guess my question is answered."

"Then we need not to discuss further." Allen's head retreated back, then when lower.

__ "Whoa All-"

"Is that...no good?" Unfortunatly for Lavi, Allen's face was just too adorable.

"No..." _Screw you Allen for your adorableness!_ "...it's fine..." Allen just managed to supress another grin.

"Okay" with that simply said, Lavi's original plans were now turned upside down then thrown back in his face.

_*several minutes of 'fun time' later...*_

"You last long. You havn't even screamed out yet."

"I won't lose to a li'l beansprout like you." Lavi felt Allen flinch on top of him."It's Allen."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve?"

"Not as much as I'll touch you." His fingers slid inside Lavi just as he finished his sentence.

"!" But unfortunatly for Allen, he still stayed strong and silent. "Nice try there Allen. I guess you're theory was wrong."

"Wha-" Again, they rolled over to what they had started with.

"Unfortunatly I don't blush or scream when I'm violated."

"That's unfair!"

"Well, didn't I say it before? You are the 'unlucky boy'. But you're my unlucky boy."

"Dammit Lavi!" _Slide_ "Aah!"

"I'm afraid that you on the other hand are the complete opposite of me." Lavi was trying to find Allen's sensitive place inside him. Currently, he had no avail but then-

"Aaaaaaah!" -he had found it. Allen witnessed a smirk on Lavi's face. "What...are you...grinning at...?"

"You of course. Afterall, you've just lost." His hand still repeated the same action, but he didn't looks like he was putting alot of effort into it...in fact..."You were just unlucky that I was the one who liked you." another warm hand groped the white, red-faced teen's chest, unfortunaly for him, he had no way to excape.

Slowly, but surely, Allen started to relax more (but his blush never ceased) _it's...not as uncomfortable_

_anymore...it's...warm...it doesn't hurt like it did before...wait...don't say that I'm actually...starting to...like it? _"You like it, Allen?" Lavi asked, reading his mind

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Because you're not screaming out." Allen's face told Lavi that he was right on the nail.

"Hmph"

"Aww, come on Beasprout, don't be like that, you don't suit a frown on your face, 'cause now you look like Kanda." At the mention of his nemesis's name, Allen immedeatly dropped the frown, then looked up at Lavi with a fake, but extremly believable, smile.

"Now, if that's the case why would I do that?"

"Guess so." Lavi's mouth was twitching, as if he wanted to ask something, something important.

"What's up?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I didn't want to go to extremes because this is your first time. But if it's okay with you...?" Allen's red face had a look that made Lavi think that he'd said something stupid.

"Lavi." His silver orbs met with Lavi's green one firmly. "You said you were gonna make this a great first experience, currently, I'm wondering if this is all you've got." The Lion's mouth twitched mischeviously. Suddenly, Allen knew he was going to regret saying those words.

"Well, if you can't walk tomorrow, don't blame me."

"I'm sure I wi-" He felt his legs become bare, and each button on his shirt coming off one by one. _The hell? _He looked at Lavi for some sort of clever remark, but it never came. Instead, Lavi had put himself inside Allen.

"Don't regret this later." Allen already was, but he couldn't back down now.


	15. Chapter 14 Why do you do this?

Chapter 14 - Why do you do this?

_*December 23rd*_

_*Allen's view*_

Pain seared from all below my waist, I never thought that _it_ would be _this_ painful, but I endured it nontheless, I've had much worse. But now, I know fully how Lavi feels, but do I hold as strong feelings to him? If I did, that would be great, so this relationship doesn't turn out one sided. Speaking of that rabbit, we were at his house last night... then I feel sleepy...then...what happened next? Wait don't tell me-

"Mooooor~ning" Of course, as expected, _someone_ made a Harry Potter reference with George Weasley. While noting where that came from, I totaly neglected the fact that Lavi was embracing me in the same bed...

"Hang on, when did _this_ happen?" I asked after _finally_ noticing our awkward position.

"When you feel asleep." _Why'd you have to grin when you said that? _My mind spoke.

"If you took advantage..."

"Don't worry I didn't"

"Alright I'll believe you." I went to sit up, just to be pulled back down.

"Where you off?"

"Currently, nowhere."

Pause.

"So, who's invited to Bookman's party?"

"Well, Lenalee, Kanda, Yours Truely," He made sure to exaggerate since it was about himself. "and a couple of people from our classes, he doesn't like having that many people in our house. But of course, most importantly," I felt lips on my scarred cheek which turned red "you."

"I...I'll make sure I'm there then..." With each word, my eyes swiftly shifted left and right. But with each movement, I could of sworn I saw his face seem like his strategy (whatever it was) had gone _just as planned_ (DEATH NOTE REFERENCE!). Suddenly, something monsterous erupted from beneath my skin on my torso.

"Eheheh...I'm hungry..."

"Well, this calls for a breakfast song." Lavi annouced, finally letting me un-bury myself from his chest.

"Huh?"

_Do you like Waffles? Yeah we like waffles!_

_Do you like Pancakes? Yeah we like Pancakes!_

_Do you like French Toast? Yeah we like French Toast!_

_Do do do do. Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WA-_

_Do do do do do. Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_Do you like Waffles? Yeah we like Waffles!_

_Do you like Pancakes? Yeah we like Pancakes!_

_Do you like French Toast? Yeah we like French Toast!_

_Do do do do. Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

When the last note ended the song, I just looked at Lavi and replied: "Why am I _not_ surprised that you have that on your phone?"

"Because you know me _sooo_ well?

"Meh. Probably."

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way._

"Lenalee?" Lavi moved his phone so that I couldn't see.

"Hold on, what's she said?"

"She's just checking what time the party is tomorrow."

"Alright."

_*Lavi's view*_

Dammit Lena! You could've text _after_ when Allen's not _right next to me!_ She has to go and say:

_"Lavi,_

_are you with Allen right now? 'cause I was gonna ask if you could make sure he avoids your house while we set things up._

_Lenalee."_

Oh, the_** irony**_ of that text. Fortunatly I managed to come up with some story so I had an excuse to text back:

_"Lena,_

_yeah, Sprout's with me, so I'll keep him away from the house, I'll leave the door open so you can make your way here now while I'm at Allen's, Thanks Lena._

_Lavi."_

"So, let's get you something to eat." I tried to drive the conversation away from tomorrow's plans so Allen wouldn't become suspicious. Afterall, he's alot smarter than he looks.

"You sure that's alright, i mean..."

"Sure it's alright, have as much as you'd like."

"Okay..." Allen seemed anything _but_ okay with it.

"Come on, lighten up, it's my offer." We climbed out of bed. Allen, unexpectedly, got changed as fast as lightning_ I swear I wasn't looking...okay maybe I was, but you can't help it when someone's as cute as him right? Besides I'm allowed, I'm going out with him._ Next, the fridge. To my dismay, it was nearly empty when Allen finished breakfast.

"Do you eat this much normally?" _So _this _is why he was trying to avoid breakfast here. Ah, well, it was my offer, and besides, it won't take too much money out of my wallet to get it all back_. 

"Well...yeah."

"High motabolism?"

"Yeah..."

"That must be awesome." He turned to where he had discovered his food.

"AH! Sorry for eating everything in your fridge!" He bowed in apology about a thousand times.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I assured him.

"But what about you and Bookman?"

"...we'll...think of something...I'm planning on getting some stuff today anyways."

"Okay, I'll come with you, since I ate it all."

"If you want to."

"Gladly."

I grabbed two slices of toast, wolfed them down, then we both set off to the supermarket.

...Okay, you know when I said it wouldn't take too much money out of my wallet? Well, scratch that idea, 'cause it looks like I had less than I thought I did because, silly me, forgot about how much I payed for our date to the cinema _not I mind or anything_. This is starting to be slightly troublesome, but I don't care to be honest, Allen's had it rough already when it comes to money problems (thanks to a certain someone *coughCrosscough*), so I'll gladly put myself in this position. We, with our arms full of bags of food, left to go back to, my house. As we approached the front door I just realised that Allen was supposed to avoid the house, so I had to do some quick, and spontaneous, thinking.

"Here, I'll take them." I bekoned to the bags Allen held.

"It's ok." _Damn, sometimes this kid is too nice._

"Well, could you wait out here for a sec? I'll put everything back 'cause that path to the kitchen and back ain't big."

"Alright then, you know where everything goes anyway." _Phew, that was a close one, but unfortunatly I don't think I'll be able to keep lying to him. I better stay on my toes._

So, one bag at a time, we got all the shopping in the right places in my kitchen, while silently warning Lenalee about a certain someone's presence. She mouthed "Alright, I'll be quiet and I'll make sure the rest of us are." I nodded in agreement, then made my way back to my special person.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?"

"Practise? It looks like we ain't got much to do."

"Sure." _My plan worked, and, hopefully, he doesn't suspect a thing._ So, again we were on our way to Alllen's _I've never really stopped to ponder this but, why do we always seem to be going back a forth from each other's houses? Hmm, well, it's fun nevertheless._

Although I've been here many times, I still admire his house, how it's simple, but has a complex meaning to it. I could never describe exactly what it was but everytime I was at Allen's, it always felt...welcoming...I'd never felt like I was intruding, not at all. It's almost as if this house shows exactly what Allen is like, simple, but so complex, kind, but had his dark side _never gonna mess with that side of him..._ warm, but so cold...the list is endless...

"Lavi?" I blinked.

"W-what? Oh sorry..." I was thinking so much about him that I forgot he was there.

"What's up?" _That worried look on him...why is it so adorable? _

"The ceiling." I remarked smartly.

"Ha ha, very clever." He replied sarcasticly. Then his face dropped back to a worrying look. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Just admiring your house." That one slipped out, whoops.

"Really, though there's not much to see..." I quickly changed the subject.

"So then, shall we?" He nodded as we both headed inside. As I got out my music and horn, Allen ran his thin fingers across the White and Black keys of his grand piano ever so gracefully. _He really loves that piano, and he plays beatifully. _

"Something intresting about my fingers?" Shoot, I neglected the fact that he could of possibly noticed I was staring.

"Just watching you play, which is amazingly."

"Thanks, I can only return the compliment about your playing."

"Thanks."

"...So, which piece do you wanna start on?"

"How about Nightingale?"

"Sure."

*Narrator*

Again, Allen perfectly played the introduction before Lavi came in. Once more, he was perfect, except when there were high notes involved, but today, however, he was reaching them with more confidence then yesterday, making them clearer. The last note was played and gone.

"That was better than yesterday." Allen beamed at him.

"Hehe...well, you're just as perfect as ever." He never saw that one coming. "Let's go to the next one then."

"Alright." For four bars it was Allen alone for an introduction. They played together for another sixteen bars before Lavi dropped out. A Key change from B flat major to G major along with a time signature change from 4/4 to 6/8 and the tempo slowed dramatically. Neither of them fell for it as they got their timing exact. Then, came the one bar that the piece was building up to. It was where Lavi could play it in his own style. He showed no hesitation. The song carried on swiftly until Lavi again stopped and Allen continued to a close.

"That went well."

"Indeed it did."

Just like the day before, they rehersed a couple of times on each piece. Time seemed to go by at lightning speed, as they had no idea of the time until Lavi went to check his phone for messages.

"Whoa, it's been 2 hours of practise."

"Really? Didn't seem that long."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Guess so...Did you get a message off anyone?"

"Yeah, it seems the Old Panda wants me back. He must be feeling lonely." _This will be my last lie before I reaveal the truth._

"Alright. Make sure not to forget your stuff." Somehow, Allen felt disappointed that Lavi had to leave him, but he knew it was inevitable and accepted it. as Lavi gathered his things, Allen made sure to walk him out, not just because it was rude not to do so, but so they could prolong their last moments together until next time. As the door opened, bitter cold immedeatly entered Allen's house.

"..."

"..." This silence made them reflect on how long they had been together (which was over 24 hours)

"Well..." Lavi finally broke it. "Allen?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, then discovered a small force on his chin had made him tilt his head further back to make his lips meet ones that came from above that belonged to a (much) taller red-headed rabbit. As they drew closer, the small force moved down underneath his arm, then moving to the centre of his back, becoming larger as it motioned towards its destination. Another one of these was creeping lower around his waist. Because of his small size, Allen could only get his hands to said rabbit's lower back. After a while, they broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Allen."

"Y-yeah. Bye Lavi." As blood rushed to the younger ones face, his elder partner bounded off a couple of houses down. His walk had a bright bounce to it, as if he was as light as air (Well, he is really skinny, seriously), but what got Allen the most was that huge smile of his. It was one thing that always swept him off his feet, that goofy grin on his hansome face, which made all worries disappear from his troubled mind.

_Why do you do the things you do..._

_that make me hoplessly love you?_

Author's note: Bugger, this one ended up being longer than chapter 9. Heh whoops.


	16. Chapter 15 What the?

**Chapter 15 - What the?**

_Darkness surrounded me...my vision was useless..._

_"Where am I?" My voice echoed._

_"Allen." I turned to where that voice came from._

_"Who-" Another sound came from the opposite direction._

_"Allen." A gruff one spoke._

_"Where-"_

_"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME AN AKUMA!" They roared. _

_"Ma-!" Something pierced my forehead on the left side, I screamed in agony as it scarred a pentagon in that locatinon, trailed down across my eye, curving at my cheeckbone, then outlined the left my face. My voice was much higher in pitch than I last remembered._

_"I CURSE YOU ALLEN!" _

_"No wait! Mana!" Suddenly, my scaley, blood-red arm moved all by itself, changing into a silver claw. "Stop!" I ordered my arm, which didn't respond. "That's Mana! Nooooooo!"_

_"Allen..." Mana was no longer shouting, he had his usual caring tone once more. "...I love you..."_

_"MAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I went from yelling to screeching as my arm intinctively attacked, and i knew it was too late as I felt it go downwards._

_Mana, was dead._

_This horrible nightmare of my past again..._

_I can't let it go..._

_It will always stay there..._

_Within me..._

_*sob*_

Allen arose from his lumber groggily, with what he had just witnessed so many times still fresh in his thoughts.

"Damn...*sniff*" Tears streamed from his silver eyes. "...I can't keep crying like this...Mana would think that I've stopped walking...he would hate it more because it's involved him..." His head was embedded between his drawn up knees that he had been embracing with trembling boney arms.

_***click***_

His head snapped round towards his window.

"Oh bugger, you spotted me..." _There's something up with him...another nightmare? _Lavi thought as he saw silver streaming from his eyes, disguising his thoughts with a cleverly placed smirk.

"Lavi?" He immedeatly ran to his window and let his boyfriend inside. He was carrying a bag with him, making Allen almost curious what was inside, but his partner's safety came his first priority. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to see you, but of course you're house is locked." His hand slipped, while his other took a strong hold. "Wah!"

"Lavi! Grab my hand!" Allen reached out to him. A huge hand grasped his own. Sensing his warmth, he, with all his might, pulled Lavi through his window.

_*One rescue later*_

"Eheheh..." Lavi laughed, embrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "I was gonna sneak in 'till you woke up as a surprise."

Erm...Lavi? That's illegal..."

"I wouldn't mind breaking the law if it's for you."

_***smack* **_Lavi felt a cold force to his face.__

"Please stop using cleche lines ," (Lol, Lavi just got bitch-slapped by Allen XD) "and also, that means I wouldn't see you for longer if you were locked up." Allen took advantage because Lavi's head was low and bumped his fist on his firery red hair on each word. "."

"Owww, Allen..." He whined, rubbing his head. "Considering the size or you arms, that actually hurt alot..."

"Huh?" Lavi felt an evil aura surrounding Allen.

"N-never mind." He cowered and stood up straight again, towering the white-haired one. Looking away from him, Allen looked at the time.

"Wow, it's quite early." Lavi turned his head in the same direction to Allen's clock.

"Yeah, guess it is."

"...Sooooooooooooo..."

"Yeah?"

"Is everything sorted for tonight since you've come here?"

"Yep!" Lavi reassured. "I won't tell you what's happening, but don't forget, this is Panda we're on about, so he isn't asking for much but that's fine, I'm sure people will appreciate that."

"Alright then." Allen's nervous gaze darted about the room, trying to avoide Lavi's eye.(Somehow in this case, 12, a cookie for who gets it.)

"Sooooooo...what to do before tonight I wonder?"

"Usual?"

"Well, there's just one thing we've forgotten..."

"What's that?" Lavi's mouth twisted upwards into a grin Allen was very familiar with. Somehow, he wished he hadn't asked.

"This." Without warning, Lavi got Allen by his wrist, then pulled him closer, their lips in felt the cheeks of his lover burn with heat as he blushed. As they parted Allen made no comment. "If it's alright with you, could we try and do this more often?" Allen's respone was a simple nod and a stutter.

"Y-yeah."

"Thanks Allen." Lavi pulled Allen into a hug. Allen didn't mind, he loved it when he was shown affection, epecally by Lavi, but never, not once, let it go to his head, or even thought about bragging about it. He only embraced himself in the sensation, letting his insincts take over which were demanding that he stayed in the red-head's heat. Allen thought that he should try to do something to repay his affection...but what exactly? He looked at anything he could of missed, but only came with out one conclusion.

He had never kissed Lavi.

Well, except that one time when they were in the gym and whenn they first went out, Allen had never done that again, he had always let Lavi take the first move, which, to Allen, didn't seem fair. _Lavi...would you be suspicious if I did something for a change?_

"Allen?"

"Eh?"

"Oh good you're still here."

"Well, it's not like I went somewhere." Allen smirked at his clever comment.

"Ha ha well done there smarty pants."

"So...well...for a change, instead of Mario Kart, have you got something else in mind?"

"Dunno really."

"'cause I have Super Mario Bros."

"Do you have every single Mario game?"

"Yes, yes I do." (If you don't know where that reference came from, I'll wonder...)

"Well, I don't see why not, since we're standing around doing nothing."

"We're also lucky Master isn't home."

"I suppose we are lucky." As they turned to the door Allen's previous question returned.

"Oh yeah!"

"'Oh yeah!' What?"

"What's in the bag?" Allen pointed to what Lavi was holding.

"Oh this?" Lavi held it up. "It's just a couple of things for tonight."

"Okay then." That said, they decended downstairs, again arriving in Allen's plain living room, which, on normal circumstances, would be the first thing one saw as they entered Allen's house, but because a certain rabbit decided to clamber through Allen's bedroom window, that proved not to be the case.

"I'll set it up this time, you get the controllers." As asked, Allen got two remotesm, handing Lavi the first player. As soon as the Nintendo Wii was set up, they, in unision, jumped onto their favourite sofa, filled with memories of there times together. They started a new game. Since Lavi had first controller he played as Mario, while Allen played as Luigi (for reasons concerning their height difference). *Insert Mario theme*__They started, as most games would, at the very first level and found out two very intresting things:

1) Allen was _very_ good at playing Super Mario Bros.

2) Lavi was _terrible_ at playing Super Mario Bros.

A depressing aura surrounded said Rabbit, his head drooping gloomily.

"I never though that...I'd be worst than you at this game." Allen only chuckled evily with an darkly innocent smile. He acted sympathy, but inside, he was only adding to his pleasures, roaring in laughter.

"There, there, Lavi." He patted Lavi's red, hair that went in all directions. _Mission complete at beating Lavi at something._ Pushing those thoughts to one side, Allen noticed how soft Lavi's hair was as this was the first time he'd was actually able to reach his head (heh, lol, poor Allen for your shortness). His heart expanded in an uneven rhythm, and as it grew larger with each beat, its edges pounded against the inside of his skin on his chest.

"Do you have something for my hair?" With that, Allen's hand quickly retreated.

"W-well..." He didn't want to say this but since they were going out... "I like your hair, it's really soft..." Thin snakes slithered swiftly around his waist. "Wh-"

"Thanks Allen. That's the first time you've said something about me." Their faces were almost too close. "It's usually me who says everything about you." His lips pecked Allen's forehead.

"Oh look, it's loaded." Returning to their game before Lavi suspected something, they worked perfectly as a team despite Lavi constantly falling off ledges.

"Whoops," He would say. "I forgot to jump."

"It helps when you remember to."

"Indeed it does."

Surprisingly, they managed to reach World 3 in under an hour without too many deaths, and Allen could've sworn that Lavi was budging closer to him with each passing level...until Lavi was towering over him. Without warning, Allen felt himself leave the sofa. He squirmed has a rose higher, then landed heavily between Lavi's legs, with said red-head's chin resting in his snow-white hair. "La-" Turning his head, he met Lavi's eye, a little bit too close for comfort, immedeatly making blood rush to his face. He could feel Lavi's heat emitting from him on the outsides of his legs and all up his back, provoking him to shiver pleasently as he escaped from coldness.

"Sorry Allen, I didn't know you weren't fond of being picked up."

"No it's-it's alright."

"Then...is this okay?" Allen sensed Lavi's warmth slide up his torso. A white turf nodded in agreement. Higher his boney fingers went, revealing Allen's pale skin that would of been hidden by his shirt. He flinched at the new-found heat. His hand had crawled so far up Allen's shirt, that his fingers were able to fiddle on Allen's chin, twisting his neck so that Allen would face Lavi. _A kiss!_ He shut his eyes and waited for the touch of soft lips to meet his own.

He waited...

and waited...

but it never came.

Confused, he opened his eyes to find he was still in facing Lavi.

"Lavi?"

"I...know this is a selfish thing to say but..." His eye shut for a brief second. "I've always wanted all of you to myself and I'm sure on that. But what I'm not sure is, what do you think of me?"

That was one thing Allen wasn't expecting.

_How can he say that? After everything we've done together? Accidently staying at each others overnight because we wore ourselves out, sleeping in the same bed, kssing, staying with each other for more than a day. There's just no way! _He turned to that his whole body was opposite Lavi's.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Allen, who was half-mad half-worried, grabbed the collar of Lavi's shirt to yell straight in his face. "I've never complained about anything at all about us! So what makes you think that I don't feel the same way back?"

"It's just that-"

"If I didn't would I do this?" He never did let Lavi finished his sentence. Forcefully, but relaxing, Allen pressed his lips to Lavi's slightly parted ones, pouring all his emotions with one action that seems simple, but difficult for one to bring themselves to accomplish. Surprised at first, now relaxed, said rabbit returned Allen's kiss as 'thanks' for returning his feelings, glad that all his doubts were all washed away by the one he loved: Allen Walker.

He was so into the moment that he had almost forgot his plans for tonight.

"Ummm, Allen? What time is it?"

"Oh sorry." He retreived his phone from his back pocket. "About half 6."

"The party starts at 7."

"Oh, okay, then you wanna get ready for it then."

"If you wouldn't mind." Allen got off Lavi and he let said red-head grab his things. He just caught a glance what was inside: clothes.

"You brought your outfit with you?"

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to see what I was wearing."

"Then I guess all I can do is let you change here and I'll show you mine."

"Thanks." And with that note, he acended upstairs to change. He saved their game and turned off the Wii.

Allen was all excited. He couldn't wait to see Lavi's outfit. He was thinking of all things he would hope to see Lavi wearing, them in mind, he thought of how most of them were tight clothing (;D). He glued his eyes to the bottom of the stairs, so he could see Lavi as soon as he came downstairs. _What'll be? _

_*Thud*_

_He's coming down now._

_*Thud* *Thud* Thud*_

_So close..._

_*Thud*_ "I'm back!" Allen was gobsmacked, his jaw fell to the floor.

This was exactly what he was hoping for: Tight skinny jeans, laced trainers, and a red T-Shirt saying 'Run Red Rabbit' in large white writing that just ended at his lether belt. "Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Wah!" He paniced like a headless chicken.

"Calm down. it's your turn to change now."

"'Kay." As he went upstairs Lavi thought: _So cute._

Almost instantly he returned _that was pretty quick._ But just like Allen, he had the same reaction.

"Oh. My. God."

"Huh?" Allen wore a gray T-Shirt along with the same tightness in his light black jeans that ended at the top of his purely black trainers, then finished with a gray cardigan, making the coulour go from white at the top (his hair), to black at the bottom.

"That," he pointed "suits you."

"While I was upstairs, I found Tim." Said Golem flew behind him. "I wondered where he was." He turned back to Lavi. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yeah." he managed to snap out of it. "Let's go." Locking as they left,they set off to Lavi's. While on their way, they spotted many familiar vehicles out his house: A black Yamaha Fz6 Fazer 600 belonging to Krowry (Or 'Crow-chan' to _someone_) which glistened in the moon's reflected light; a Dark Blue (much like the colour of its owner's hair) Pearl Metallic Ford F150 XLT SuperCrew 4X4 which was Kanda's _the urge to reck his car is just tempting_; a flowery dark green bicycle which belonged to Lenalee _somehow, it's either Lenalee was trying to do a bit for the environment, or this involves Komui..._; Miranda's red Wrangler Jeep (somehow, it just seemed to suit her, who cared wether or not it wasn't the lastest car?). Many others came after that, but they were almost running late, so they didn't have much time to continue finding out whose cars was whose.

They walked in,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!"

and Allen just became confused.

"What the?"


	17. Chapter 16 Since when?

**Chapter 16 - Since when?**

"What's this?" He looked for an explanation. Okay sure, he was expecting everyone being dressed up, decorations to hang beautifully from Lavi's walls where they were placed perfectly, and of course, his giant tree being fully covered from top to bottom in baubles and tinsel, but never thought that the party was for him.

"Sorry about lying, Allen," Lavi said apologetically. "but I wanted to give you a surprise."

_So that's why he didn't want me to see those texts otherwise it would be ruined...Lavi I-_

"Lavi..." Allen looked down, his mouth curled upwards. He looked back at him with a smile. "Thank you." Lavi could of sworn he saw sparkles around Allen's face (Don't worry, he's not gonna turn into Edward Cullen/A Sparkling Fairy Princess/A Vampire.), that, or he was just imagining it because he looked so adorable.

"Well alright then." Lavi announced. "Let's get this party started!" On cue, music started playing after those words left his lips. It was one that Allen found was a good song to start with.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night we can really let it go._

_My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone,_

_Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know._

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do the things I gonna wanna do to you_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud screamin' loud let me hear you go-_

Everyone joined in the chorus, punching the air with clenched fists:

_Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it, come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes, I like it, screamin' like never before, _

_Baby I like it, I-I-I like it._

The next verse came, everyone danced their own jig.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh,_

_I'm trying to keep my hands off but you're begging me for more._

_Round round round give a low low low_

_Let the time time pass 'cause we're never gettin' old_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do it better turn around I''ll give you more_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud, screamin' loud let me here you go_

When listening closer to the lyrics, Allen was reminded of some his and Lavi's -ahem- 'special time' together on his bed.

_Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it, come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes, I like it, screamin' like never before_

_Baby I like it, I-I-I like it._

Unbeknownst to him, Lavi was really good at rapping, and did a pretty impressive Pitbull impression on a small wooden stage for karaoke.

_Come DJ, that's my DJ_

_I'm a Miami boy, you know how we play_

_I'm playing what you wanna I play _

_What you give me got me good_

_Now watch me _His emerald eye swiftly turned to Allen

_It's a different species, get me in DC,_

_Let's party on the White House lawn_

_Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James_

_Here goes Pitbull all night long._

_Pick up Brack and Michelle and let'em know that it's on_

Then he was in Spanish, he sung it word perfect even though it was another language, _well, it comes when you're a Bookman, you travel everywhere_ Allen thought.

_Pa fuera! Pa la calle!_

_Dale mamita tirame es baile!_

Then reverted to English

_Then I see you watchin' me_

_You see me watchiin' you_

_I love the way you move_

_I like them things you do like_

A sudden idea popped into his head while he sang, so he thought _since it's a party, i might as well_ and joined Lavi on stage for the next bit, which Lavi would probably never be able to pitch. Many cheers arose as he hopped next to him.

_Don't stop baby, Don't stop baby_

_Just keep on shaking along_

_I won't stop baby, won't stop baby,_

_Until you get enough_

The final chorus was louder than any other.

_Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it, come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes, I like it, screamin' like never before_

_Baby I like it, I-I-I like it._

_Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it, come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes, I like it, screamin' like never before_

_Baby I like it, I-I-I like it._

The song continued to a close, decreasing in volume as it neared it's end.

Straight after that one finished, a funky beat sounded from the speakers as the couple left the stage, letting a much taller figure, who had black hair and a white streak, go on instead.

_Steve walks warily down the street,_

_With the brim pulled way down low_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,_

_Machine guns ready to go _

_Are you ready,_

_Are you ready for this_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat _

To a shock to them all, Krowry, amazingly, started break dancing. Unexpected, but awesome.

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone, and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust _

_How do you think I'm going to get along, _

_Without you, when you're gone _

_You took me for everything I had _

_And kicked me out on my own _

Over the music, Lavi asked: "Allen, could you come with me for a sec?"

Knowing that he couldn't be heard, he simply nodded and followed Lavi upstairs.

The music was a lot quieter as they went upstairs, it simply became part of the background.

"So what is it, Lavi?"

"Well, could you keep our relationship a secret from everyone?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just that-"

_*Smash*_They couldn't hear it because they were still distracted by the song.

"Alright then." Allen concluded.

They stayed with each other, planning on going back when the song ended, but first, they wanted their own time to say what they wanted.

_Are you happy, are you satisfied _

_How long can you stand the heat _

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip _

_To the sound of the beat _

"Happy Birthday, Allen."

_Another one bites the dust _

_Another one bites the dust _

_And another one gone, and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust _

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust _

"Merry Christmas, Lavi." They kissed as they listened to the lyrics.

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

_And bring him to the ground_

_You can beat him_

_You can cheat him_

_You can treat him bad and leave him_

_When he's down_

_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_

_I'm standing on my own two feet_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_Repeating the sound of the beat _

They embraced each other as thanks, oblivious to coming footsteps.

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone, and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust _

_*Thud Thud Thud*_

_***Bam***_ A hand swung their door open.

"Lavi, have you seen the duck-" Krowry had just come in, oblivious to who was inside. He started at their moment that they shared between them. A small tuff of white hair visible from behind Lavi signalised to him that the shorter one was Allen, as his face was buried in his chest unseen. As he detached himself from Lavi slightly, he saw they had an uninvited (Well, okay, to the party, yes. To witness their special moment, no.) guest. Three eyes started back at two, not helping the atmosphere that none of them were fond of. Yes, this was indeed an:

_Awkward moment._ (There is actually a song called awkward moments, I can't find it but it's a good song)

Unfortunately, they would have _a lot_ of explaining to do later, but never the less, they didn't have to now.

"Erm..."Krowry was lost for words. "Sorry..." so he left them to it as he shut the door. Once away from them he immediately darted downstairs. "Hey Kanda! Lenalee!" Greeted by LMFAO's "I'm sexy and I know it"

"What?" Even with his Navy Blue hair down, Kanda still had a permanent frown.

"I-I saw-"

"Was it bad?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't wanna know." He tried to leave, only to be dragged back by Lenalee.

"You're staying right here." She ordered. Lenalee could be really scary sometimes (She's defiantly related to Komui) She turned to her taller friend. "What was it Krowry?"

"Allen...and Lavi..."

"Yes?"

"I think they're going out...or at least 'like' each other." Lenalee gasped.

"Oh...my...gosh...YOAI!"

"Lenalee?"

"I feel so happy for them!"

"So this isn't a bad thing?" Despite his age, Krowry was slightly childish. Lenalee seemed to be the more mature one here.

"Of course it isn't Krowry. They've found happiness together."

"Tch." Kanda only rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Kanda."

"And why would I be?" Before she could answer, someone broke in.

"Hey guys! What's shakin'?" All heads turned to find where who said that.

"Lavi!" Lenalee ran up to him.

_*Allen's view*_

As my green haired friend approached him, she slowed to a walk and stopped when she was in front of Lavi. I hadn't really been paying attention to what she was wearing when I first came in, but now that she was up close, I could see every detail. She wore a short (just above knee) Christmas Dress that had white cotton outlining the end of the skirt and around her shoulders as it was sleeveless. To add to her outfit, she had matching boots with black laces and soles and red ribbons with a cotton tuff on the ends of them. as I admired what she was wearing, my eyes lingered to everyone else's outfit. All of them, even Kanda's surprisingly, consisted of a Santa Hat with flashing Christmas Trees on them_, _then they pretty much wore the same as myself, casual but with a bit more fatigue. One thing that I didn't see was how close Lenalee was to Lavi. She was whispering something in his ear and somehow, I had a bad feeling...

"Yeah, totally!" He answered to whatever Lenalee had suggested, making more curious and uneasy all at once. ''Hey Allen!'' I trotted towards him.

''Wha-'' Before I could ask, my eyes had sub come to darkness. ''What are you doing?''

''Come with us for a sec will you?''

''In this position, I don't think I have much of a choice...''

'Nice to know you're being cooperative.'' Even though my eyes were relieved of their sight, I knew, _just knew_, that he was enjoying this...every second of it...I felt a hand over my eyes and another push on my back, beckoning me to go forward, then guiding me in a series of directions. I could tell it was Lavi. Only he had those bony fingers, that searing heat that melted my chilling cold (as described by others), and lastly, that welcoming touch that washed my worries away with water that has formed from melted ice that only his warm touch could create. As I was blindly lead along, I wondered where it was I was being taken, so I tried to guess by what I could feel from my surrounding because thanks to me not having to rely on my sight, I could focus more on what my sense of touch could signalised. I felt my feet still on the hard wooden floor of Lavi's house, music quieting. _So, it's far from the karaoke set from what I gather..._Also, because the music was quieter, I could hear multiple footsteps, some of heels, some I was barely able to make out, meaning they were wearing flat shoes. _Others are coming as well?_ A cold breeze hit my exposed skin and hair, carrying my white locks into the air, and as it arose it tickled my face. _I've never really noticed how ticklish my hair is when it's washed...anyway, this means they've took me outside...for what exactly?_

I soon discovered my answer.

"Okay, you can look now." Lavi said in my ear, I could feel every breath from each syllable. As heat left my back and eyelids, I slowly regained my sight again, seeing something in front of me. It was grey all over (Yeah, look at the title of the anime, it makes sense...) with chequered, a lot like the pattern on the back of my of the cards in my lucky deck which are currently located in my room in a safe place, strips near the bottom of it. Its shape was familiar, reminding me of the time me and Lavi went on a cinema date that time for some odd reason which will probably make sense when I can see properly. My vision grew better and I could see more deatail of the object. It was quite big length-wise, then supported by black circles underneath it. Behind something that I culd conclude was glass, I could of sworn there was a pair of dice hanging from a string. At long last, my sight had returned fully. It seemed that what I had been looking at was my new car. It was my favourite colour - grey- with my favourite pattern - black and white chequered just like my cards - on the lower part of the doors and at the same level height all around the car in one strip, with two dice hanging from the mirror at the front. It's make was a Citroen C5, which I thought looked quite a nice car. All in all, I was grateful as I looked dumbfounded at my friends who had bought it for me, and knowing what it was, it wasn't cheap either.

"Did you guys-"

"Yes we did." Lavi replied, answering my question before I had even asked it.

"Thank you, everyone." I was nearly in tears. Not because of what they had bought me, but because of the thought. It was a long time ago when someone had celebrated my birthday and that long time ago was with Mana...

_Short flashback-_

_"Allen, do you know what day it is?" My father asked kindly._

_"Erm..." I pondered. "Christmas Day?"_

_"Yes it is. Do you know what happened on Christmas Day a couple of year ago?"_

_"You found me...and took me with you." I answered, embracing myself in the memory of that glorious day that changed my life._

_"So what does that make today?"_

_"Hmmmmm...I dunno..."_

_"Your Birthday."_

_"Birthday?"_

_"Yes. Happy Birthday Allen."_

_"Thank you...Mana...Father..." He smiled and ruffled my snow-coloured hair as frosted flakes fell all around us. "It's snowing!" I held my cold hands out, reaching for freezing wonders that floated towards us._

_"Indeed it is."_

_Back to present-_

"Lavi...Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Did you have all this planned? The Car, Party, Everyone coming round to yours?"

"Quite a while ago actually. About four weeks maybe?"

"That long?"

"Well...I wanted it to be perfect for you." As soon as I heard that I couldn't stop myself. I instinctively ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. I was just so grateful, to the thought, to everyone, to Lavi most of all. A felt water fall down my cheeks, pouring out all my emotions.

"Thank you..." I managed to say through sobs and hiccoughs. "Lavi...Everyone..." As I wept, he seemed to hold me closer if that was even possible as I had brought us as close together as my arms would allow...

Author's note -

*tears**sobbing* I loved writing this chapter

**Author's note: Thanks if you have read this far. I've been working on this since January :D. Be nice,mean, however you like, Chapter 17 is currently being written and it's nearly done so if youre enjoying this see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17  Christmas

**Chapter 17 - Christmas**

The rest of the night went quickly. They had many other songs and brave people willing to have a go on the karaoke. Then, gifts were given to each other for the next day to take home with them because, of course, they couldn't stay overnight because of what the next day happened to be:

Christmas.

As that day drew nearer, everyone was ready to leave for their homes to celebrate this occasion. Allen could of sworn that just before Lenalee left the door, she winked at him and Lavi as they walked her, along with others, out, leaving Allen confused at what she meant by that action. As everyone left, only Allen and Lavi stayed to clean up. It wasn't difficult as fortunately they didn't leave stuff all over the place so it was pretty much spotless in under thirty minutes.

"Well Allen?"

"Eh?"

"You know what day it is in about tow hours, right?" He glanced towards the clock.

"Y-yeah..."

"And you know what that means?"

"Urm..."

"We get to celebrate it together." Allen nearly died of happiness with he saw Lavi's smile. His eye shut, not tightly, just so that his eyeball was not visible, it looked...relaxed, kind, to be honest Allen just didn't know how to put it, he just knew that something within him leapt for joy as soon as he saw that. But what caught his attention the most was his lips, the way they curved upwards into a elongated semi-circle, how widely they parted to reveal his gleaming white teeth, much brighter than Allen's hair. Said albino almost squealed as he ran up to him, arms outstretched. As they found their way around Lavi's waist, said rabbit lifted his little Moyashi (shot by Allen) and spun him round once (he was lighter than the last time he picked him up which set Lavi wondering what had happened between then and now) then set him back down. "Well, someone's excited. You're like a little kid who can't go to sleep." He teased.

"Am not!" Allen looked at him straight in the eye with a childish pout on his face. That didn't cease Lavi's teasing, not in the slightest; in fact he burst out laughing. To Lavi's pleasure Allen's grey orbs grew larger as they looked through a window that was located behind Lavi. _My gosh, why can't he cease to be adorable?_ He gasped. "Lavi look!" He did as asked as he was confused at what Allen was talking about. When he turned his neck around, he finally understood what had caught Allen's attention. Just like his boyfriend's hair, it was pure white outside with meant one thing:

It was snowing.

For some reason, if Lavi had something to remind himself of Allen it would be snow. The reason? Because of how it was white which symbolized to him not just Allen's hair colour, but his purity, then, with the dark shadows underneath it as it blocked all light from above represented his other side, his 'dark' side. They stared in wonder at the bitter cold flakes that fell from the sky through the window in each other's warmth. _This... just sets the mood. _They both thought in unison. Somehow sensing their identical thinking, they gazed back at each other for a brief second before checking the time.

The clock had struck midnight.

They returned to their eyes meeting the others

"Merry Christmas, Allen." To said person's ears, the words had almost seemed foreign as he hadn't heard them being directed at him since he was little.

"M-merry Christmas, L-lavi." Allen stuttered in glee and nerves. It had been too long since the last time he had said 'Merry Christmas' to a dear person to him. That one then had been Mana, and now, it was Lavi, two very important people. Before anything else was spoken, Allen's innocent face met Lavi's warm chest as he was been pulled into his embrace with one hand behind his head, and the other around his lower back. Tightening his own around Lavi, they silently sent their wishes to each other by their touch. As Allen couldn't breathe but not wishing to let go, he turned his head so his ear replaced where his eyes had been, through the ear on the other's chest, he could hear Lavi's heart pounding underneath his skin, it was somewhat comforting. Knowing Allen could hear this, Lavi, even if just slightly, blushed. Standing on his toes because of Lavi's towering height, Allen just managed to peck his lips to Lavi's, he managed to catch him off guard if ever so slightly and managed to slip his tongue into the kiss. He adventured every part of Lavi's mouth, it tasted of the cake they had recently eaten (he found out that Krowry had brought it). He could of sworn he felt Lavi tremble slightly from the surprise invasion abut managed to be able to battle back playing, in a loving competition. As they parted, Allen asked:

"Do you have your phone with you?"

Confused, he answered. "Yeah. Why?" Allen didn't reply, but reach for something in his back pocket. He retrieved what it seemed he was looking for.

"I know it's not much, but I thought it would suit you." He had got Lavi, as a Christmas present, a small decoration for his phone with a black hammer dangling from it's thin string.

"Thanks Allen." _For some reason, now that I have this, it's like Allen's always with me because I will be reminded of him every time I look at it._ Lavi took it and attached it to his phone carefully, as if it were a precious gem, so that it wouldn't fall. As if on cue because they were talking about presents, Timcampy flew onto Allen's head.

"Tim! Why do you keep disappearing?" Allen said angrily, but with concern in his worried tone. The Golden (Snitch XD. Just joking) Golem drooped its long tail slightly, as if it was apologizing. As Allen forgave him with one of his smiles, Tim snuggled up to his cheek then returned to his favourite spot on Allen's hair.

"Heh, I'm still taller even with the two of you put together."

"Don't speak too soon Lavi, Tim can change his size, he grows even bigger than me."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah. I found out when my neighbour was wondering why there was a giant yellow monster was in her garden..." He laughed, embarrassed, like an owner's pet had ran off and then he hears from whoever found him that his pet had done something that shouldn't be repeated.

"That must of been troublesome."

"He didn't mean it. Right Tim?" As he asked, Tim bowed his head, then nodded.

"Anyway, while we're here doing nothing, what now?"

"Usually, it would be Mario Kart or something, but we're at your house, and," He shivered. "knowing Master, he'll bring a lady home and only want me to get him wine..."

"Speaking of Cross, we haven't seen him since the 21st"

"We must've just missed him." Allen looked glad as he said that, which if he was referring to a normal person would seem disappointing, but that was opposed considering this was Cross.

"Well, instead of Mario Kart, we could go on some of my games." (This is what I do on Christmas and I'm a gamer, so sorry for repetitiveness of gaming)

"Sure, I'm game." Allen wasn't shocked, well ok, maybe just slightly, at the mountain of games Lavi had, in fact, he had saw this coming. He had a whole range of games, from Mario (Which Allen immediately noticed considering his obsession) to Lego games (Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, almost every one Allen could think of). "Wow, you're probably never bored."

"Not often"

"No surprise." Each were waiting for the other to pick, but Allen was the one who spoke first. "You pick, you've played them so you know the best ones."

"Alright then" As Lavi rummaged through his huge pile of games, Allen took this chance to take a quick look around Lavi's living room, as the last time he came, papers were everywhere, but because of the party, they had been cleared. _Hmm, I wonder if there would be this much of a change if Komui actually cleans his office..._Allen thought, reminded at how their Supervisor for the Black Order, Komui Li, older brother of Lenalee, had an extremely untidy office, where there was only a couch and small path divided through his overflowing papers scattered along his floor leading towards his desk which were the source of the papers lay. Allen wondered as he wandered, taking in everything he could see, as he knew it would be buried beneath papers again very soon, and he would have to wait a long while before he saw this again. As he gazed there was one thing that he stopped to stare at: Lavi's Christmas tree. He had seen it many times before behind all of Bookman's papers and the night before, but could never get a good chance to look at it because it was either dark or they were heading to Lavi's room. However, as Allen's eyes stayed glued to that single object, hiss mind had cast back into his past.

_Once me and Mana passed many Christmas Trees..._

"-len?"

_They were all beautifully decorated..._

"Allen?"

_Mana..._

"Hey, Allen!" Suddenly, large hands fell heavily onto Allen's shoulders.

"Wah!" The contact had dragged Allen back into present day. Shaking himself awake he asked: "Sorry, did I miss something?"

"No it's just that..." Lavi bit his pale bottom lip in a way that Allen liked but didn't pay too much notice of his own opinions on Lavi's actions. "...you had this...really sad look in your eyes." Allen looked up at Lavi. _Was it really that obvious? I guess I showed it without noticing myself...I don't want anyone to carry my burdens...so I never tell anyone...but sometimes...there are times where something is just begging me to try and rid myself of at least some of it...Lavi...can I tell you my sufferings...while you equally share yours with me?_ "Allen?"

"Y-yes?"

"If there is something bothering you...you know you can tell me right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"What were you thinking about just then?"

"It was..." Cat had caught Allen's tongue. His stubbornness didn't want to tell Lavi, but he felt like he was drowning...before he could stop himself, he just said without thinking: "...about Mana..." His head hung down, his bangs hiding his eyes that were filled with pain, one leg stepped forwards, he rested his forehead on Lavi's centre of his upper torso and his arms found there way on his boyfriend's upper back. Knowing Allen, any thought that related to his adoptive father, caused his great sadness, as he felt responsible for not allowing Mana's soul to rest in peace. It pained him to see his lover like this, all his happiness was drained, he felt colder than usual, he was always trembling, nothing like his beloved Allen. When in this freezing state, all Lavi could do was give Allen his heat, in hopes that he will leave there and become his normal self again, he wanted to do more for him, but he hadn't yet thought of what it could be.

"Allen..." Said white-head felt himself being pressed closer to Lavi. "...I'm sure that Mana forgives you..." Although Allen's eyes weren't in Lavi's line of sight, he knew that he was in tears as he felt his shirt dampening slightly, shivering as it touched his skin.

Seconds passed...they stayed there...

Minutes passed...they were still immobile...

Hours passed...small movement occurred on the smaller figure..."L-lavi...thank you...again..."

"I'm here for you, Allen." As his crying started to cease, his breathing became stable once more.

"Sorry, about that..." He apologized.

"It's alright." Lavi assured.

"Let's enjoy the rest of Christmas shall we?" Once again, Allen's wondrous smile etched into his face where it belonged, his eyes lifted, as if they had found their light once more.

"Sure." A scarred cheek felt loving lips peck his skin, he managed to take in every detail even though it was only brief. How they brushed against his delicate crisom scar, so smooth and soft. In his daze of thoughts, his eyes searched for something to look at, they landed on Lavi's clack once more.

11:59AM - they had done an all-nighter, but surprisingly, neither of them looked tired. But that aside, another need was signalised from a loud growl emitting from Allen's stomach.

"Want dinner?" Allen asked. You see, this is the thing with Allen, he always had to stick to his manners, no matter how hungry he was, but Lavi could see straight through him, he could tell he was starving.

"I'm sure you do." He started towards the kitchen. "Come on. Just hearing you makes me feel hungry." Allen followed behind him. As he stepped in, he was astonished. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they reflected the spotless pot and pans, he could even see his own reflection. The marble floor was smooth, Allen slid across it in his socks with the skill of an ice skater. The windows easily let eyes see through its glass, one could admire the recently risen sun peaking out behind buildings. Now, Allen being Allen, he does what we were all expecting.

"I''ll cook dinner." He says.

"Not without me you won't" The other replies, and on that small note, they start their Christmas dinner. While waiting for the oven to heat up, Allen went to get an apron, as he always did when he cooking, while Lavi laid out the table. As he finished setting the cloth, seats and napkins, he turns round to see his lover. But what he saw combined laughter and the urge to go completely hysterical about Allen's cuteness, and if he hadn't known Allen's gender, he may of mistaken him for a girl, reason being:

Allen wore a frilly, pink apron saying 'Kiss the Chef'.

"Lavi?"

"Yes?" Lavi replied, fighting back his laughter.

"Why do you have this?" Unfortunately, the answer to this question almost made Lavi go hysterics.

"I got it for the Old Panda for a joke." Wait, he wouldn't let it end just there. "Hey Allen."

"Yes?"

"What does it say on the apron?" _Please let him fall for it._

"Kiss the Chief." Lavi moved closer, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. _I honestly can't believe how easily that worked._

"Gladly." Allen only just realised what had just happened, and what he said, he mentally face palmed himself for falling for it and giving Lavi all the pleasure of what he does best and being able to get away with it because he asked and Allen said he could. As thin ropes clasped around him, he felt a red Basilisk slithering through his pearl white doors, exploring Allen's wet Chamber of Secrets (Anyone get that reference?). A cursed eye mirrored that of one covered by a black eye patch, which had yet to reveal what was hidden underneath which got Allen thinking: _I've never seen beneath that eye patch...in fact not just that...there are other things I've yet to find out about Lavi...there are so many mysteries...well...i guess that makes both of us..._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_. Allen pulled away, shocked by the sudden sound.

"Oven's heated up." At that, he put about 3 trays of roast potatoes and the turkey in before Lavi said a word. But what made him lost for words only happened seconds after.

_Baby you're a bitch, but I love you anyway. _

Allen was confused for a second, but as he looked at his phone and discovered who was calling him, his expression widened in surprise, but not in a good way. Allen ran out and answered, trying to make sure Lavi didn't hear. 

_Who is that? Who's just called Allen? And even more, why did Allen have that person's ringtone as that? _

In the other room, Allen picked up.

"H-hello?" Even though Allen knew full well who it was, he still acted like it was a surprise, but his caller saw (or heard might be a better way to put it since they're on the phone) straight through it.

"Oy Moyashi!" That all too familiar icy voice sent chills down Allen's spine. "You dump me then go out with that baka usagi!" He was referring to his lover, Lavi. "Yeah, I heard at that party, how lovey dovey you were together, and I was really p*ssed off when his paws were literally all over you, _and,_ what's worse is that you let him!" His voice only increased in volume. He screamed down the line. "Can't believe you, going out with one guy then move onto the next when you're finished with them." Allen could of sworn that he heard sobs from the other end. "I still-" His voice cracked slightly, so very un-Kanda-ish. "still had feelings for you, not that you ever cared..."

"Kanda..."

"What? Gonna make fun of me now 'cause of how pitiful I am?"

"...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"It just didn't work out...I'm sorry..." Allen purely felt grief from the bottom of his heart when he dumped Kanda. When they were in a relationship, it would always be quarrelling and fighting and he had honestly felt that if there was any chance of death, Kanda would be the reason, but this had only made it worse, bringing the time of his death only nearer.

"Whatever, I'll settle this tomorrow, I'll make sure that Baka Usagi's dead." He spat.

"Kanda!" The other had hung up.

_No...he doesn't mean it, does he? Knowing him, he probably would. But...I can't let Lavi die._

"So that's who it was." Allen had no idea that said person on Kanda's 'to die' list had been standing there, listening to his conversation with his ex.

"L-lavi..."

'That's understandable; I didn't think I was the first one you went out with."

"But-"

"Now, what could you two have possibly been talking about?"

"He...said he was going to kill you..."

"Kanda makes those threats all the time"

"But...I think this time he means it...don't forget, he has Mugen."

"That's true. But I'll make sure he doesn't kill me." He searched for something to drive them away from the current topic. "Hey, let's check the dinner."

"Alright then."

And so they did. To their fortune it had already been cooked, so they had a distraction from recent news and upcoming events. Of course, Allen had the most out of the two. _I swear, if I invite him round too often, he's gonna eat me out of house and home. _Timcampy flew in circles above them as they ate before deciding to rest himself upon a certain beansprout (Shot). The table that they sat at was quite small, well, it was for two people because there was only Lavi and Bookman living here, but that only meant that they were closer to each other, with arms reach.

_*Absolutely amazing POV switch*_

Cleaning my sword -Mugen- I planned my attack on the unsuspecting rabbit, itching to just go over there now and have his blood all over_. _

_I couldn't wait._

I didn't just have a grudge against Lavi, I hated even worse that that Moyashi had just left me. Said albino's words still rung in my mind.

_"It just didn't work out...I'm sorry..."_

He can't just say that and expect it to be all right again. It's not like I'll just say "That's okay.", and then just drop it, he of all people should know that. All my time with him flashed back to me_ as I was enraged:_

_Leaves danced everywhere in time with the wind on that breezy autumn day. As I waited for his arrival, I took in all the different colours painted on each leaf, a mixture of red, orange and yellow met my dark eyes, which had never lifted in delight of another person..._

_...until he came into my life._

_Crunch __His black boots clomped upon the old leaves as he approached me. His silver eyes widening as he admired his surroundings._

_"Oy! Moyashi!"_

_"Kanda!"_

_His cold embrace equalled that of my own body temperature._

_"Why were you so late?"_

_"I got kept behind because I was framed for something in class."_

_Why wouldn't they believe him? His silver eyes were so pure and innocent, he would never do anything of sort (well, with the exception of his gambling skills where his aura darkened almost instantly, even I was shocked at his dramatic change in attitude when I first discovered it.)_ _"It doesn't matter now, just make sure no one does that to you again or else," I brought my lips in contact his soft, pale ones. "they'll have to deal with me." He smiled because he knew there was someone who looked out for him, to relieve some of his suffering, as this recent event was neither the first nor worse. He had been bullied constantly because of his appearance, especially his left arm. Realizing this, I demanded the teachers for me to be in all his lessons as I swore I would protect him from those foul ones._

Who would of known that had all gone to waste, and now had left me alone on Christmas day?

Author's note: I threw in Kanda's POV because I wanted to try something else, we will go back to Allen and Lavi again in the next chapter, as I don't want to drag this out and the rest of my fan fiction ending up being in this one chapter. Like it? Hate it? Got any ideas? Any reviews I get I will take on board.


	19. Chapter 18  Love leads to hate

**Chapter 18 - Love leads to Hate.**

_Trembling in fear, I heard loud footsteps approach the door. As I feared, that navy blue, dark eyed samurai 4 years older than I had indeed come to put an end to my current relationship with my lover._

_The door was forced open, as the knob hit the adjacent wall; it vibrated through the entire house from the strength behind it, causing a loud BANG to reach our ears._

_"Oy! Moyashi! Fu**ing Usagi!"_

_I cowered in fright as said rabbit approached him boldly._

_"Yes?" However, he was who the intruder had come to vanquish._

_"Heh, having great time together I see." He grabbed my boyfriend's collar. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your last moments together since they'll be your last you thief!" The one who had been grabbed hadn't flinched at all, it was like he had been expected it since he had all known his attacker for many years. _

_"I never stole Allen away from you, I let him choose and I am sorry for your loss I never knew about it." No fear was shown in his voice, I could never think of why this was happening, no, the better way to put that is that I knew but didn't want to accept it: Lavi would die because of me, because I had to go and love him after I had dumped someone who was incredibly violent. How could I have been so stupid to not notice that Kanda wouldn't ever let it go if he had ever found out why he had his heart broken? In the end, I was about to lose another precious person and it would again be my entire fault just because I didn't use something called 'logic'. But of course, being how I am I always try to get them back no matter what the means, or at least stop them from going away in the first place. But how was that going to happen now? My lover could be easily killed by his predator before I could even move to try on attempt to stop it._

_"Don't lie to me!"_

_Slice__. Blood was shed along with my tears as I saw what had taken place._

_Screams of pain and my pleas echoed throughout the room in which red paint had splattered across its walls. _

_"Kanda! Stop it!" I was either not heard or ignored, whichever way it was he never stopped._

"STOP IT!" I yelled. My whole being shock from what I had just seen, my heart beats were quick and my breathes were short and raspy. Despite how loud I had wailed, Lavi was still asleep and, to my fortune, still in one piece, with all forms of cuts non-existent in reality and stayed locked in my sub consciousness. _I don't want to lose him, or anyone else ever again, I want this conflict to cease, but how can I think that when I am the cause._ I settled back into bed with Lavi, seeking for his warmth which had always helped me from awful nightmares, but also feeling guilty that the reason Lavi's life would end sooner was the one who was hugging him right now, which would seem to others that said person only held him in a cold embrace that held no warmth which was only striving to steal his heat. Although, I could have sworn as I snuggled up to him I had felt his arms tighten around me. But never the less, I was cosy in his embrace.

*POV Switch*

I had heard but pretended not to. Even if I did reveal I had awoken, what could I have said? I knew exactly (well, maybe not fine details, but the general idea) what he had dreamt about: Kanda killing me and him seeing all of it. I could also guess that he would think it's his fault, which only added fuel to the fire after what happened with Mana as he had told me which he had carried the entire blame for. All I could do was help him believe that I wouldn't be dying any time soon, but how can I convince him when I'm not even sure myself? I mean, sure, when at the Order I'd be constantly threatened by Kanda with Mugen, and even that time when he attacked me and Miranda when we were all on a mission together with his Hell Insects because of some stupid argument about which Akuma he was about to fight, but that was when the reason wasn't strong enough to actually kill one of his comrades. This reason, however, was one of the things Kanda was touchy on. Within my thought, I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, but that wasn't the only thing, he was trembling violently. It must've really shaking him up. Now even I'm feeling like it's my fault. I guess this is how Allen feels, knowing that you're the cause of someone else's suffering, especially when it's someone you love, it's like the closer you are to that person, the more it hurts when you see them upset, even more when it's your fault. I'm sure Allen's going through much worse because I'm only upset because he is, he's upset because I could be dead on this day and last I checked, I'm pretty sure that is much worse because once someone's gone like that, they've disappeared forever. What should I do? What can I do now? Well, I may not come up with an answer, but, that was suddenly pushed to the back of my mind when someone came through the door. Allen could here their feet pounding against each individual step. He turned his head towards the door, eyes widening in fear. He was so close to me that I could feel his small heart beating quickly.

*BAM* although, despite his worrying, it wasn't who he was expecting, it even caught me off guard.

"Idiot Apprentice!" Of all people, why did _he_ have to come in? Also, how the _hell_ did he get in my house? The way he slurred his syllables showed that he had drunk _way_ too much last night for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, my little beansprout ate like a beast despite his gentlemanly ways, even I was surprised. As said beansprout saw who had stormed through the door, he went pink in the face.

"M-master?" He quickly let go.

"I knew you had something going on between you two." He looked directly at Allen with his single eye, well, guess I ain't the only single-eyed one around here. "Where were you last night?"

"Here." Allen said bluntly.

"Obviously. Why weren't you at home?"

"For the sake of my health." Wow, he could put up a good argument with this guy. "Besides, you'd just be asking me to get more wine even though I'm a minor." After hearing that, I'm sure one could feel sorry for Allen, but he was just brush it off as normal.

"You can't just keep leaching off this guy."

"I'm not!" This was starting to get out of hand.

"Allen, he's got a point, I'm not saying that I don't like having you here, but you do have to go home at some point." Allen pouted, but he understood.

"Fair point."

"Right then, get you butt outta bed before I drag you back home in your boxers." He threatened.

Never in my life have I seen Allen get changed to fast and before I knew it, he was already at the door.

"I'll see you later Lavi!" Then he was gone.

*POV Switch*

How I could have done that to him I don't know, but Lavi wanted me to go back to my house and so did Cross, so I didn't have much choice in the matter. I ended up going back home even though Kanda's threat still hung in the air. All I can hope is that Kanda doesn't go round when I'm not there and then find some excuse or wait until Master's gone out so I can sneak back to Lavi's and make sure he's still in one piece. Then the thought just occurred to me: there's an incredible creation called 'MSN'. How I hadn't thought of that any sooner was beyond me, it's probably me thinking that I'm in the 19th century again because I'd never seemed to get all the bits and bobs of the modern world. (If anyone got that, consider yourself a -man fan). That only hastened my pace on my way home.

However, my plan didn't go as smoothly as I had originally hoped it would.

As I stepped in the house I instantly bolted to the stairs until a large hand, belonging to a furious red-head who was supposedly my 'Guardian', grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"Where do you think you're going Idiot Apprentice?" His eye gleamed with pure evil, a true demon in my eyes. "Gonna talk to your gay boyfriend?" Crap, I was done for.

"Ah...well...about that...erm" Here it comes.

"YOU TOLD ME NOTHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Only a simple maths equation is need to describe what happened to me next:

Hammer + Head = K.O

Well, so much for my previous idea, because now, instead of looking into the light of my laptop, I was staring at the dark behind my eyelids as they snapped shut on impact.

_*meanwhile, a certain redhead frets*_

Sitting alone playing on Kingdom Hearts 2 after completing it again for the who-know-how-manyth time (last he checked, it was about 20, but something told him he had exceeded that amount), a rabbit trembled. It was so unlike him, and many others would agree, but considering his current situation, one can be assured this isn't unusual, even if the reason why was. _I won't die, but I won't kill Kanda, I need to settle this somehow. If I had known beforehand I would of already been through this so we'd come to a conclusion (if a violent one at that). But now that Allen knows about his death threat, that's only made Allen worry about the outcome._

_What to do._

_What can be done?_

The same questions ran continuous laps in his mind. He tried to focus back to his game to prevent himself dying against Twilight Thorn on The Third Day of Roxas's story, which, to him, was quite easy but when he was thinking elsewhere, it became difficult. As he was a good player and had practically memorized his opponent's fighting pattern, he defeated it obscenely quickly which many reaction commands, perfect timing, and speedy attacking. Not a great victory in his eye as he had seen this too many times, so much he even knew what he received from it. Why he still had an addiction to this game he had no idea, maybe it was just a distraction for when he wanted to avoid thinking about something_,_ which was indeed the case. However, his idea hadn't proven successful so far, so thus, he saved his game at the Struggle tournament and switched off his PS2. He then logged onto MSN on his Laptop that was resting on his desk which was surrounded by books containing all sorts of history. Hoping that Allen was online, said red-head stared at screen, wished that it would hurry up and give him access to communication with said Beansprout. Speaking of him, another person had come to mind, but not in a good way. He eventually logged on and saw Allen had already. He went to click on his username.

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock - no, a bang - at his door, and a forceful one at that...

_*a few minutes earlier, he finally awakes...*_

Cold.

He had just been abandoned on the floor, quite typical since this was his master's doing, which was indeed cold. Slowly, he managed to get into a sitting position without much difficultly, and then rose into standing. He dragged himself all the way upstairs before a certain 'guardian' of his decided to knock him out again. He then returned to what he had originally planned, and saw that a certain someone had yet to go online. It was perfectly understandable, he was just hoping, but then again, Lavi had a lot on his mind right now. _Tremble. _After all, one would want to avoid the one who would cost him his life because of stupid mistake that could have so easily been avoided. _A shaky smile curled his lips, a fashion that was rare on his face._ Yeah, no wonder Lavi wasn't talking to him, right? _His cheeks became soaked from a clear fluid from his silver eyes. _Being his cause of death, no, it's not like he's gone already! _His mental state wavered. _He's still here and it's not your fault! _He tried to remain stable, but it was difficult. _Don't go thinking like that! _Could he be sure of what he was saying?_ But, if it weren't for me, if I hadn't met him, if I had tried to sort things out with Kanda before things got like this, if only... _He couldn't suppress them any longer; his eyes became blurred and soggy. _If only...

...I hadn't existed...

"NO!" Allen screamed, quite glad that no one else heard over wise questions would have arisen. He couldn't let himself fall so far, no one would forgive him, and he of all people wouldn't either. He couldn't take this any more, he had to be there for Lavi, if he was the reason his life was in danger, then he should be the one who should end that danger, and assure Lavi's life was saved, it meant everything. So, with his determination at the highest level, he left his room, oblivious to that the one he was waited for had been signed in for the last couple of minutes.

He checked to see if his master was in. He looked left. Nope. He looked right. Nada. So, he was about to bolt out the door, until-

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers hello-_

"Lavi?" He had known straight away who it was.

"Allen? Why did you leave your MSN on if you're just going to ignore me?" _Lavi had been online and I didn't notice?_

"Erm...I was distracted..._" _Technically, this was true.

"Whatever get your butt back on MSN."

Bang! Allen could hear it through the phone.

"What was that?"

"Someone's at the door just wait a sec, 'kay?"

And so he waited. He managed to catch small snippets of whoever had barged in, leaving him stunned.

That person was the one and only Kanda Yuu.

"Yeah, you know what's gonna happen, better be ready for it." Said samurai growled.

"Kan-" The phone was cut off.

Allen didn't plan his next move, he just knew he had to be there, so with no thought required, he ran like lightning through the door and all the way to his endangered friend.

His legs never stopped, they just kept going, even though they were growing tired by the second, he demanded that they continued until he arrived at his destination.

Upon his arrival, there wasn't a pleasant sight for the eyes to feast on.

Blood had splattered all over Lavi's white walls, painting them red, just as he had dreamed.

The source of said paint was laying half-dead at his predator's feet.

"Kanda...you didn't..."

"Of course I did, he stole you away from me." He stepped away from his 'defeated' enemy. "But now that he' gone...!" He turned to what he thought he had finished, which had replied:

"I'm not dead yet."

"Then prepare to be." Lavi was too quick for him as he slashed downwards towards his neck. Lavi reached for his black size-shifting hammer that had always been strapped to his right thigh. His hammer grew so it would be on par with Mugen. His single eye wishing Kanda would just back off, but he wouldn't allow that. "Kanda! Don't do this! Think about Allen!"

"I am thinking about Allen!" Kanda lunged towards this prey with murderous intent. Lavi made no move to attack him, he was only on the defence, he didn't want to kill one of his friends, but he wasn't just going to lie down and die, especially not in front of Allen. Said albino had only stood there, shocked at how everything was the same as his dream.

_Blood was shed along with my tears as I saw what had taken place._

Why had it come to this?

_Screams of pain and my pleas echoed throughout the room in which red paint had splattered across its walls. _

No one should have to die for my sake, not again.

_"Kanda! Stop it!" I was either not heard or ignored, whichever way it was he never stopped._

I won't let him kill Lavi. Why he had done what he did was something even Allen wouldn't have known himself. Lavi took on offensive, but wasn't aiming for any vital points, only thinking of ways to stop him without ending his life, Kanda, however, had warded it off after parrying. He used his deadly precision to strike directly for Lavi's heart.

That's all it took before Allen intervened.

Kanda had only just saw Allen move in to protect Lavi from his strike, upon seeing that he slowed down, but knew he wouldn't of been able to stop in time. As said protector was indeed shorter than who he had planned on killing, instead of his heart, he had pierced his right shoulder.

"Allen!" One screamed, when said person had been cut. Allen had only stumbled back slightly, clutching his fresh, deep wound in pain.

"I'm fine." He said bluntly.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding!"

"Of course I'm bleeding!" Came the reply, which only implied 'obviously'. He turned his tear-stained face towards the one who had stabbed him. "Kanda, I'm sorry, I love Lavi. It just never worked between us, and I'm sorry about that. But please don't kill Lavi." He pleaded. "I know it's my fault that you're hurt." Behind his tears were eyes of fire. "So I should be the one to be killed!"

Everything was silence apart from the gasping breaths of the injured.

Kanda's glare of daggers widened into a rarely seen shocked expression. He had just been asked to kill his first love by the person himself. It was an impossible task for him, he had killed many people in the past without a second thought, but this was one of the many few he couldn't even lay a hand on.

"Tch." As the other two looked back at him, his head lay low, his dark eyes covered by his neatly cut fringe.

"Kanda?"

"Keep him then."

"Huh?" They said in unison, both equally confused.

"I said keep him, but" He pointed an bony finger at so called "Rabbit", his face again having it's usual features, eyes that held a sharp glance, a mouth that only spoke insults and harsh words. "If you ever hurt Allen, I won't hesitate to make him mine again." With that he turned and left, leaving the couple completely bewildered.

_So, he's fine with it then? _Well, Kanda was complicated to understand, but he still somehow got his messages across, even if it took slightly longer for another to know what he meant. But what confused them the most was that he started a fight, and he just leaves like they only had a petty argument.

They looked at each other with puzzled faces, but when they came to the conclusion that Kanda had allowed them so they together they were overjoyed.

But despite that, only more barriers would cross their way, some maybe even tougher and more difficult to overcome than this.

**Author's note: well, what do you think? I've never wrote a violent scene before so yeah I'm not sure if it's amazing or not, but I tried my best. Anyway, review please if there's anything you liked or didn't like or even anything for the next chapter, I'll read all of them.**


	20. Chapter 19  Forgetful

**Chapter 19 – Forgetful **

(This is quite ironically named because I forgot that when someone is badly injured they usually go to the hospital...yeah, my common sense doesn't agree with my logic often)

_Huh?_

_What happened?_

_There was Kanda and Lavi fighting..._

_Then...he left..._

_He let me and Lavi be together..._

_Then what? It all went dark._

"Allen?"

_Lavi?_

"You awake Moyashi?"

"I'M CALLED ALLEN!" I shot upwards upon hearing that hideous nickname and came literally face to face with the one I thought it was. I flopped back down onto the bed again after making hard contact (I say he really has a hard head), not only becoming dizzy from that, but from just waking up.

"I knew that would work." I looked back up to the one who had spoken as I rubbed my forehead. He had a red mark between them small areas of revealed skin from behind his bangs that stubbornly refused to get out of his face.

"Then I guess you know me too well."

"Indeed I do." Our faces grew closer once more, but this time instead of our foreheads, it was our lips that came together. I allowed him to do as he pleased as I shut my eyes and lifted the dry, untouched ends of my moist mouth in which its humidity had increased from contact with those that were wet. As we pulled apart he whispered: "I'm glad you're alright"

"It's good to be alright" I added. Now that I had a chance to view in more detail of where we were, I couldn't help but noticed we were at neither my house nor Lavi's. So, in curiosity of the mysterious whiteness surrounding us, I asked what our current location was.

"Lavi... Where are we exactly?"

"Hospital." That explains the white walls and pretty much everything else. "Because of this." He beckoned towards my wounded right shoulder, in which I had just realised that had many bandages over it, they must have been changed very recently as they smelt fresh. Noticing I was indeed shirtless, my attention shifted to my left arm. Upon noticing that I was cautious about my scaly, blood-red claw Lavi spoke. "Don't worry; I explained to them that you were born like that, I only asked them to fix up your shoulder from that wound and they've done I pretty good job.."

"Speaking of wounds what about you? You were wounded too?" That last statement came out as a question more than a fact because I was doubting myself about whether or not he had actually been injured as I saw that he had no bandages or any other evidence that he had once been wounded.

"They healed me yesterday; you were unconscious from blood loss."

"I didn't think it was this serious." Lavi face palmed and looked back at me and I could tell that he was thinking: _you seriously just said that?_

"Allen. You were _stabbed_ by fricken' _Mugen _which, when I last checked, is a friggin' _samurai sword,_ in the flippin' _shoulder_." He emphasised certain words to make his message clear since I was being thick-headed.

"Oh yeah..." My mind was somewhere else, but I managed to drag it back to where it was suppose to be. "You're alright though are you? I mean, I thought he was really going to kill you back then." I shuddered when recalling those blood-splattered walls, his body lying limp on his own cold floor covered in cuts where said fluid leaked from.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be talking to you right now." His lips pecked at my forehead. "So seeing as though I'm here, I'm alright. You however need to worry about yourself." His singular eye swiftly glanced back at my wounded shoulder wrapped in white. "They said that it was pretty deep, it nearly hit your bone. You're lucky he slowed down when he did."

"Yeah...lucky..." I was usually known as quote: 'Unlucky Boy.' Usually I had rotten luck, but I guess even someone like me has some fortune, if only a little. I gazed towards the window as sunlight shined through its transparent glass. It reminded me of how my days shone after meeting those who were important to me, how they had lightened my world after I was trapped in cold darkness, begging for escape, and as I reached out, warm hands grasped my own, pulling me away from that black prison. I will forever be grateful. An unwelcoming silence arose, so I decided to end it by bringing up a topic in which I was curious "Did they say how long I was gonna be here for?"

"A day or two maybe. But I'll be here so you're not lonely."

"Thanks." _Why do I always end up thanking him? Does it mean that he's always the one helping me out and that I don't do as much for him? Can I get him to thank me more often so I actually know I helped him in some way?_

Days afterwards, I was allowed out of hospital. While I was still there however, Lavi was by my side the entire time; he even hid under my bed when the nurses were looking for him to tell him his time was up, but because he was so good at hiding, he was never discovered. I always told them that he had already left because he had to be somewhere, which prolonged his stay even if it was without permission. That always made me forgets my physical pains and increased my recuperation rate all the better.

At New Years, I was back at home. To my surprise Cross, _the_ Marian Cross, was being sympathetic and actually caring about my wellbeing for once in his drunken life, that or he too tipsy he had a personality switch. (I swear I don't know that men as well as I think I do.) I was hoping that my time in hospital hadn't been spread around as I would be bombarded with questions when I got back to school in days later.

Unfortunately, worse-case scenario one had indeed occurred.

*Narrator*

That morning, Allen did his usual school routine: woke up at 6:30 (although, he has been considering changing it to a later time), got dressed on of his favourite suits (including his precious red ribbon), had an extra large breakfast, got his bag which had been previously packed, picked up his lunch money in a secret storage in his room (mostly from poker games that he had *coughcheatedincough* won) which Cross was unaware of, then set off for a 5 minute walk from his house. As he went through his school's black gates, which had a hint of orange rust due to its age, his usual morning was ruined by mouths that spoke too many questions belonging to worried faces.

"Are you alright?" One girl asked

"Um..." He could only get small windows of opportunities to speak before more interrupted him.

"I heard you were in hospital!" Exclaimed another.

"Well..." Again, he wasn't being listened to.

"Is your shoulder okay?" More were gathering round. _Great, more questions, just what I wanted in the morning _Allen groaned in his head.

"Yeah...it-"If they ask questions they obviously wanted answers, so why weren't they listening to him if that was what they were looking for?

"Who did it?"

"Ka-" Suddenly, they all silenced as a certain presence entered the scene, shushing them.

"Now, now ladies, give the man some space to breathe."

"But is it true?"

"That between them two now isn't it? I'm sure Allen doesn't want you butting in." They pouted. Knowing that they were beaten, they changed the subject of the conversation.

"Are you two going on the trip that's coming up?"

Allen looked at Lavi for an explanation, upon seeing an equally puzzled face, he got no answer.

"Huh? What trip?" We both answered in synch.

"The one to Kingswood?" _ There was a trip? _Little did they know that they were on the same brain wave at that moment.

"Neither of us got a letter." What their questioners were oblivious to was that this was a big white lie.

"Oh, well, sorry but there are no more left so I guess you won't be going." Many complained and whined (Allen could of sworn he heard Lavi's name crop up numerous times in the large blending of voices, and somehow, he wasn't amused by it).

"Well, never mind. That just means it'll be us two at school then, right Allen?" A sly grin was directed at said Shortstack. **(Brick'd)**

"Y-yeah." He managed to suppress a blush; he didn't want to give anything away as he had promised at his surprise birthday party. As they left, Allen's excitement for the next week only increased like a plant which grew at lightning speed, but also, the thought of it made him slightly nervous, who knew what said rabbit would get up to, or even what he was planning on (if that should be the case, which is about 83% of the time). As their many classmates left them, the true reasons why they weren't going on the trip to Kingswood was revealed.

"Master would never let me go 'because it's too expensive and just because he's a slave-dragger." The poor boy's face darkened, almost in self-pity, like an abandoned puppy.

"Old Panda wouldn't either; he said 'you should be recording history, not messing about somewhere." His elder's face was just the face only instead of a puppy; his was more of a rabbit's.

"Well, we're sailing in the same boat."

"Indeed we are Captain Walker." **(A cookie to whoever got that, if not type 'D Gray Man OST 1' on YouTube and you should get it eventually). **He swiftly moved closer to his favourite white-head. "And I'm looking forward to it." That last comment sent pleasant, but also slightly worrying, chills running down his spine and spreading through his blood, which Allen thought it would have turned blue- wait, actually blood is blue when it's still in the body, but any who the point is - he felt his blood go frozen like ice, leaving the cold staying in specific places, before being warmed again by Lavi's overwhelming heat as he popped Allen's personal space bubble (if it was possible) even more, disposing of the invisible obstacle that was between him and Allen. Just like what had happened many months ago, the bell rung, interrupting their moment, they both agreed with that statement. _That bell has the worst timing. They both thought with faces which avoided all amusement. __**(Because 'unamused' is not a word.)**_

_*Time skip to last lesson of the day*_

After a long day of Maths, English, Geography, History and Art, they both headed for drama class in which they were acting a very well-known Shakespearian play **(yes I am cheesy, cliché, whatever you want to call me):** Romeo and Juliet. They had all been asked to practise their lines at home so when they came back that lesson they would finally get to practice actually acting it out. Unfortunately, they had both forgotten about who they were acting as and that only made their romantic relationship all the more awkward as the roles were:

Lavi: Romeo

Lenalee: Juliet

Allen: Mercutio

Kanda: Tybalt (well, that's no surprise.)

"Oh yeah..." Lavi said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm apparently supposed to be Romeo and Lenalee is Juliet. Ehehehehe...heh?" Allen wasn't pleased; in fact, he had an urge of punching Lavi because he had to kiss Lenalee, even though _he _was _his_ boyfriend. To top it all off, it was said Romeo who asked him out in the first place.

"This is...troublesome..." He couldn't believe he forgot about this, and now that he had agreed to go out with Lavi it only worsened their situations. Allen had officially fallen out with Shakespeare **(Not dissing Shakespeare at all guys, in fact, I love Shakespeare!). **And what do you know; just to add to his loathing of said play-writer,the one and only 'Juliet' had arrived.

"Hey guys!" Speak of the devil, sometimes, Allen thought that she could read the minds of some people. "Excited for the show?"

"Erm...yeah..." They put on their masks, a.k.a. fake smiles (Very believable to add).

"Totally excited..." No matter how they tried to conceal it, they obviously were not looking forward to it, not one little bit.

_*Lenalee's view*_

Humph. I knew it, they really are going out. Allen's just gone bright red while Lavi can't pretend to not be uncomfortable to save his life! How I am going to sort this out? I didn't think of this 'cause I only found out at the party about their little 'thing' for each other. I'll have to get thinking quick as show time's fast approaching. Maybe I could...yeah...that'll be a great idea! But I won't say anything; I'll just let then get a surprise tomorrow morning. This'll be fun to see their reactions, especially Allen's. **(Insert girly giggle here)**

"So then, you guys learnt your lines?" I feel really bad now because they've took all that time (hopefully) to learn their lines...but, if they haven't, that just saves my guilt.

"Mostly" They replied together, it's funny how they're so alike, and cute. Well, that only helps my plan. **(The Death Note reference has been made once again. Why must it always be Death Note...or Code Geass for those fans out there?) **

"Alright then, let's gather the group and get started!" I announced, cheerfully. "You guys over there!" I yelled to those lazy bums that always sat in the far corner of our drama classroom. "We're starting! Get in positions!" They all went to specific areas of the room, stood still, head hanging low so eyes belonging to each individual were directed to their feet as the prologue was read out by one of the said corner lovers. Despite their usual, unenthusiastic attitude, they put a lot of expression into each word, like they were revealing their emotions through each syllable:

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>in fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br>from ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<br>Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.<br>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
>And the continuance of their parents' rage,<br>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;<br>The which if you with patient ears attend,  
>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.<em>

Next, two Capulets (Sampson and Gregory), played by two more people from our class, enter as they discuss about how they show no mercy towards the Montagues because of the so called 'Ancient Grudge' passed through the generations about the sworn hatred between Capulets and Montagues, their burning desire to hang them all, to slaughter them with their own hands and swords. They ended their conversation between each other when they spot those of the enemy household.

"Draw thy tool! Here comes  
>two of the house of the Montagues." Warns Gregory, readying his battle stance.<p>

"My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee."Sampson replied, drawing his sword. Unfortunately, some people couldn't take that line seriously and were giggling like children in the background. **(Wrongness is implied, always fun). **I shushed them and beckoned for the actors to continue, who hadn't given in to laughter and kept their poker faces (that seems more of a term for Allen...).

"How! Turn thy back and run?"

"Fear me not."

"No, marry; I fear thee!"

"Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin."

"I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list."

"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it."

Wow, I'd never really appreciated it before but, these guys are really great actors, no wonder they took drama as an option. Next, two Montagues are introduced: Abraham and Balthazar, again, played by other students, but just as equally a good an actor as the introduced Capulets, and they were pretty darn amazing.

The first of them notices Sampson's rude jester towards them. (That's just what it was like in those days, biting your thumb at someone was considered very rude.) I'm sure that if Allen was Shakespearian, he would be very picky about it. Speaking of that, he does always seem like he's from an olden era...about the 19th century if I had to venture a guess...** (Remember this reference?)**  
>ABRAHAM<p>

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Translation: Sorry, but did you just, like, insult me?

He moves closer to confront his enemy.

SAMPSON

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Translation: Yeah I did, what you gonna do about it?

He also steps forward, welcoming the challenge, eager just to get into a brawl of artificial rage.

BALTHAZAR

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Translation: No, really, you wanna fight me?  
>Sampson whispers to Gregory: "Is the law of our side, if I say ay?" Translation: Would the law be nice with us if I say yes?<p>

"No." Gregory replied. (That one should be obvious to translate.)

SAMPSON  
>"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir." Translation: No, not at you.<p>

GREGORY  
>"Do you quarrel, sir?" Looking for a fight?<p>

ABRAHAM  
>Quarrel sir! No, sir." Fight? No. (Yeah right, that's exactly their intention)<p>

SAMPSON  
>"If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you." If you want to fight I will gladly fight you back, I serve my lord as well as you do.<p>

ABRAHAM  
>"No better." Wait, don't you mean you serve your lord better than me?<p>

SAMPSON  
>"Well, sir."<p>

GREGORY  
>"Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen." Go on, say you serve your lord better than me.<p>

SAMPSON  
>"Yes, better, sir." Yeah, I do serve my lord better.<p>

ABRAHAM  
>"You lie." Liar.<p>

SAMPSON  
>"Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow". Fight if you're a man.<p>

Lunging at each other, they brawled furiously. However, because they were uing swords instead of guns (like in modern time) it made their battle more repectful, as they would have been right in the face of who they were fighting, being able to see their expressions in full detail unlike with far away weapons where you feel less guilt as you don't have to look at them. This is like us when we're at the Black Order defeating Akuma, ones like Kanda, Lavi, Allen and myself all have to see the face of the Akuma, but Allen most of all as he is able to see the soul of them. Snap out of it Lenalee! Relating every little thing back to something a long time ago isn't exactly helpful. Just focus on what's happening now.

Interrupting their brawl, Benvolio, the peace maker, spoke.

"Part, fools!  
>Put up your swords; you know not what you do."<p>

"Beats down their swords"

Enter Kanda Y- erm...just Kanda (Surname used to avoid any possible deaths/serious injuries).

I could see Allen flinch slightly in the corner of my eye **(but aren't eyes ovals? I believe they don't have corners?)**,recalling what had happened in _that incident_. But what had really surprised me however was that Kanda just up and left after he started throwing out death threats to Lavi. This morning I saw Allen being surrounded by nosy girls who just want the gossip (I can't stand them because they don't think about the victim, no scratch that, they _never_ think about the victim) just so they can have some sort of conversation with someone without giving a second thought about who that'll affect the ones involved.  
>Returned to the play (I'm getting side-tracked and not paying attention to the actors who are giving it there all and have spent so much time memorizing their lines), Kanda begins to extend the scene.<br>He bellows:  
>"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?<br>Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Even though his 'l's turned into 'r's, that only made it more amazingly spoken as his Japanese accent as that brought a different feel to the play, but in a good way. There was a good reason why I made Kanda play as Tybalt, and that's because I thought he would play as him well because they are both aggressive characters, and, Kanda has Mugen with him at all times which is great since they used swords at that time (even if of a different kind). Wait, what am I saying? He had seriously injured Allen and was attempting to kill Lavi; I can't let him off the hook so easily. So, back on track, the 'peace maker' returns to oppose him.

BENVOLIO  
>"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,<br>or manage it to part these men with me."

TYBALT  
>"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,<br>As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee:  
>Have at thee, coward!"<p>

I knew there would be a problem with this fight scene as you know, (Start Sarcasm) a violent, aggressive teenager with anger problems (in having a short temper and gets easily provoked as there are so many things he can get teased about) carrying around a samurai sword at all times is perfectly safe for those around said teenager, yeah, perfectly safe (End Sarcasm). Well, I can say I was realistic, but a bit over-enthusiastic and nearly involving death (in real life). So, we concluded in having to confiscate Mugen for when he was acting, that included the performance. Of course, that took a lot of negotiating as he had grown attached to his 'precious' sword. Although, upon hearing that, I didn't want to separate them as Kanda had trouble opening up to people and had never seemed to want to be close to anybody (But, I had sensed something about him an Allen about half a year ago...nevertheless, currently, he didn't have anybody he would talk to without any sort of vulgar attitude towards them.), and had so many dislikes that there are too many to list. I haven't felt this guilty...

Not this again, trailing on and on about Kanda, sure, he's my friend and had helped me through the bad times when I was taken to the Black Order against my will and separated from...Komui-nii-san...

Separation from someone (or something) precious...maybe that's what Kanda's like when it comes to Mugen...when one stops to think about it...it is the same...its even worse when the other person who is driving you apart with that someone (or thing) doesn't understand the pain you feel from going different ways...

No, I can't get too sympathetic about him, he had a murder in mind for one, if not two, of my friends, not just one of his little temper things (like the time he sent his Hell Insects on us on a mission.), but actually wanting to send them to the non-living.

Anyway, we ended practise there while Kanda calmed down and sent 'Benvolio' (I forgot his actual name, he's always so quiet so I never got his name) to the infirmary. Upon seeing a chance to get away from Kanda (for out of his natural kindness) Allen offered to go with said injured person, meaning a certain red-head would probably follow him if my hunch is correct.

"Wait for me, Allen." There we go, just like I thought. Perfect (If I could portrait my cunning, evil laughter through writing, I would, because words just won't cut it.). Well, I might as well start on what I had in mind; first, I'll have to talk with everyone else to see if they'll agree with me (I'll have to ask 'Benvolio' later)...

*Meanwhile, with our favourite couple***(C'mon, its only true if you're still reading to this chapter)**

"Don't worry, just leave him to me, he'll be alright in my care."

"Thanks Nurse." Said our little Moyashi **(Brick'd) **as he walked out of the infirmary for his face to be greeted by a familiar chest _why must he be taller than me? _He thought as he rebounded away, but was then pulled towards said body part again **(This is turning into a routine...)** so tight that he knew that he'd have to try and pull away before he turned blue, but save that for later, he was enjoying it. However, there was something a little awkward this time.

"Hey, beansprout!" He teased; however, the reaction wasn't what he expected.

"..." Unusually, Allen made no attempt to correct his name. That set Lavi to worry because for Allen it was normally a natural reaction.

"Hey..."Lavi loosened his grip so he could look at the face of his lover. An uneasy expression crossed said albino's face, why however, was what he was hoping to find out. "あなたは大丈夫ですか？"(Anata wa Daijoubu desu ka?) _Are you alright?_ He whispered.

Allen knew about this, Lavi would talk in a different language when he wanted to keep something private, or when they were talking about something that they wanted to keep to themselves, it would usually be in japans as they both loved this particular language and they were both fluent speakers of it because of Lavi being a Bookman and Allen living in Japan for a year with Cross. Upon picking up on this unspoken hint, Allen replied:

"私はちょうどあなたが遊びにリナリーにキスをしなければならない厄介な感じ" (watashi wa anatano pafomansu wo eru tameni Lenalee ni kisu woshinakerebanaranai kao woshimasen). _I don't like the fact that you have to kiss Lenalee for the performance. _He answered, looking away from a single green eye that his own two silver ones didn't want to use the light above them to reflect at.

"そうそう...その..." (Sou sou…..sono…) _Oh yeah….that…._ He led Allen as they swung slowly side to side in their embrace, twirling in a circle as they did. "それだけで演技している。あなたは正しい、それを知っている？" (Soredakede engi shiteiru. anataha tadashi i, sorewo shitte iru?)_ It's only acting. You know that, right? _He looks down at him with the very eye that said person didn't want to see. But upon processing what Lavi had said (after translating), he accepted it.

"うん。私は理解して" (Un. Watashi ha rikai shite)_ Yeah._ _I understand._ **(If there are any mistakes please let me know, because Google Translate sucks :/)**

"だから、あなたはそれでいいのですか？" (Dakara, anatawa soredeiino desuka?) _So, you__'re okay with this?_

"うん" (Un) _Yeah_. He nodded to support his single word response, avoiding eye contact. However, his attempts rendered useless as a hand, which emitted an all too usual temperature which Allen's body had experienced many times, lifted his chin, that in turn forced his eyes to look dead into the eye of the one of whose heat belonged to. A small heart pounded as Lavi purposely made their faces only centimetres apart so his next message was crystal clear:

"Allen, if there was anyone I would willingly let kiss me, it would be you, and I'm only doing this because I have to." _Forget Japanese, he needs this to be told to him straight, who cares if anyone overhears? _He thought.

Said heart skipped a beat.

_Does….he really mean that?_

"And if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't of said it so that anyone nearby would know what I was saying."

_I'm that easy to read, huh? He answered my question before I even asked it, and I'm supposed to have a good poker face._

"You need proof of that?"

"Wha-"And prove his point he did indeed. Since this had happened many times, Lavi knew all of Allen's sensitive spots in his cavern that made him moans vibrate from the back of his throat from his voice box which was always amusement to him as Allen's voice tickled at his tongue. He didn't want to drag on too long as Allen would probably come to his senses and say-

"Lavi, we're at school!" Dang it and he couldn't convince him with cheesy lines either, they don't work on him.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't believe if I didn't show you." Allen couldn't argue, he had doubted him.

"Fair enough."

_**!**_

"Well, shall we head back to our home sweet homes?" Lavi offered.

"Let's" So with that, they both headed to their houses, which were close to each other so that they would part ways when they were literally outside their destination, prolonging their journey that they walked together.

However, they had no idea about the shocks of the next morning that was to come.

*Back to the drama class*

"Lenalee, that's an amazing idea" But, will Allen be alright with that?"

"Sure, I'll teach him all the lines he needs."

"That's not what we're on about."

"Trust me, he'll understand" (And he'll thanks me….that's if I tell him…but that's not what I'm looking for ere, I'm just hoping to not get in the way of their relationship, 'cause I'm sure there are many others who will.)

"Alright, fair do's."

"Will the costume fit?"

"If it fits me, there's no doubt."

"Okay."

"So, everyone who agrees, say 'aye'"

"Aye!" Replied every voice who contributed, except one who just said, after everyone else,

"Tch"

**Author's note: So, what do you think? Is it alright? I'm starting the next chapter as I already have a great idea of how to start it. Thanks for those who has reviewed and favourite, I'm really glad: D**

**P.S, I've noticed that I make a lot of references to many things, it's almost like I'm playing 'Guess the Reference' or something, heh lol.**


	21. Chapter 20 Walking in the Shadows

**Hello, yes, I'm still existing; alive and well, whatever way you want to put it. I am so sorry for not uploading in ages; I have been revising for my exams (which, I'm sure you'll agree, are important, well, they are for me anyway), plus another writer's block because of other stuff (or maybe my laziness). **

**Also, sorry for not noting this before, but I forgot to show what all the bold and italics meant, well, in case you hadn't figured out what they were here they are (I couldn't be bothered editing my first chapter because I didn't think I would be able to get it onto the site when I first started writing this fan fiction, sorry for my laziness, sigh, again):**

"Talking" – What they say out loud

_Talking _– Thoughts (if not mentioned) Dream/Flashback (if mentioned)

**(Talking) **– Author's (usually random/sarcastic) comments

**When italic for dream/flashbacks, narration/speech and thoughts are swapped.**

**Now, MentalForManga proudly presents the latest chapter of 'The Warmest Day'. :D**

**Chapter 20 – Walking in the Shadows**

While Allen was alone in his house playing his precious black grand piano, he heard a loud knock at his door. _I wonder who that is. _Then he thought of what happened on the way back home._ If it's Lavi then I'm telling him again that he's not sleeping with me tonight, Cross is in tonight and I really don't want him to know about our relationship, at least not yet, until I feel that he'll be fine with it and not throw me into the wall or someth-_ He opened the door to find his visitor; it wasn't who he was expecting, in fact, it was the last person he would expect.

There on his doorstep stood his ex-boyfriend.

"K-Kanda?" Allen tried unsuccessfully to hide the fear in his voice, however the sight of Kanda made him terrified as even his mere presence forced the memories of Lavi lying half-dead on the floor of his house out of the locked part in the back of his mind to the very front.

"Aren," From when Allen was in a relationship with Kanda, had always gotten used to his name being said differently as Kanda could never pronounce 'l's properly; instead, they came out as 'r's due to his Japanese accent. "I'm…s-sorry" He tried to stop his lip quivering by biting it with his pearl white teeth, but no avail. You couldn't smell the fresh scent of soap that would usually linger in his long, navy blue hair that would always be tied back save for his fringe and two long strands; no, it was hardly there, no one would probably be able to sense it if they hadn't been trying to. Speaking of his hair it looked very unusual: it was all let down and even full of tangles; the usual shine there was gone too, replaced by grease. This was very unlike Kanda; so much that anyone would be able to notice how out of character this was.

"For what?" Allen asked, although he had some idea of what it was.

"That time….." His whole body started shaking violently; his trembling hands griped his equally trembling upper arms. This was the rare side of Kanda Yuu that only Allen, as far as his knowledge goes, knew about: he would act like a small child who was lost on what to do next and had no help from anyone of adult age, or even his own generation. Kanda looked up. "I…" Allen took a deep look at Kanda's face, he forgot about those memories momentarily as in front of him stood Kanda with the most devastated look on his face with tears threatening to leak from his brown eyes. Then, unexpectedly, Kanda's eyes slowly became those of rage, the ones he showed when he was killing with Mugen in hand; wild eyes that seemed possessed by a demon; the same eyes that looked down at the limp body of Lavi which made Allen shiver at the thought.

"What has he done?" Kanda demanded.

"Huh? W-what do you mean? Who's 'he'?" Allen at least tried to sound innocent, but Kanda wasn't buying it.

"You know very well who!" He snapped. Allen's mind clicked; there was currently only one person who made Kanda this mad when it involved Allen's relationships. "He's hurt you, hasn't he?"

"N-no," He replied hastily whilst stuttering "h-how did you get to that conclusion?" Kanda quickly took a step towards him.

"This." He reached out to Allen and wiped an unknown tear with his thumb from his ex's pale, scarred check that had been formed from his red, puffy eyes. "You've been crying." Said eyes widened as even the owner of them was unaware that he had been crying. "I will ask again: What. Has. He. Done?" His voice rumbled with rage that increased with each word.

"He hasn't…"

"Allen, I want to know." His voice softened slightly, but there was still a hint of a demanding, possessive tone there. As if he was trying to convince Allen that the hinting tone he heard was false, the hand that he wiped Allen's tear away with started to caress his tear-stained cheek. Allen tried not to lean into his touch, it would be like betraying Lavi and he wasn't prepared to lose his current boyfriend, however, he was reminded of the time when it had been them two before Kanda completely changed into someone different and Allen couldn't stand to be near him anymore. He had loved Kanda for who he was, not the new person that now controlled his mind. However, Kanda never understood this, he had never seen how this transformation into this new 'Kanda' had hurt Allen, so when Allen finally broke up with him, Kanda flipped. Allen ran for his life for even he was powerless to calm him down and never tried to get back together with him, but Kanda tried. Then, soon after, Allen had started going out with Lavi and Kanda became jealous.

"Kanda don't." His Asian ex didn't listen to what was said. Instead he found a place near Allen's neck that was exposed and moved his lips closer to it. Allen felt a jolt when he started kissing it. Allen started struggling, managing to stifle a whimper in the process. Kanda continued to softly attack Allen's neck, causing him to blush from his skin being very sensitive. To avoid anyone nearby who might hear them from catching on to what was happening, Allen changed to the samurai's first language. "カンダ, それを止める!"***** Kanda's eyes widened; Allen managed to push him away as Kanda was distracted by his sudden outburst despite Kanda being very strong. They both breathed heavily. Allen was stunned by what Kanda had just tried to do, whilst Kanda was shocked that Allen rejected him. It took both of them a while for them to calm down. After a few light breaths he said "Kanda…" He looked away. "Please look at me." He hesitated at first, but then obeyed. He faced Kanda, both making serious eye contact. Allen spoke gently, his new tone was soothing to one's ears; it was like a parent talking to a child. "What we had is gone now and I'm sorry but I chose Lavi."

"Tch." His eyes averted Allen's for a second, disgusted at the name of Allen's current boyfriend.

"However, I still see you as a valuable friend I don't ever want to lose." Kanda seemed taken aback by Allen's words. "Please Kanda, let me go, there are many other people out there, I'm sure you'll find someone better than me to be your lover." The samurai shivered even more, Allen knew what was coming although he hated seeing anyone like this. He felt strong arms around his slim waist. He knew Lavi would be suspicious if he saw this, but Allen knew that he had just broken Kanda's heart – again he added with a pang of guilt- and right now his friend needed comfort. "Even if I'm not your boyfriend Kanda, I'll always be there as your friend." He let his valuable companion cry into his chest, whose head was screaming in pain that needed to be let out.

They were like that for a while; all was silent save for Kanda's quiet whimpers and hiccups. Throughout that time Allen was thinking deeply. _He's so upset by this, it makes me feel guilty to be the one who ended it, but I just couldn't take Kanda's change in personality. It was too much. _Allen closed his eyes tightly in regret. _Now I'm with Lavi who I know I love now more than anyone before. However, Kanda is still a friend of mine; I don't want to lose him over something like this. I'm sorry Kanda, but I love Lavi, please let my words get through to you. _Some minutes later Kanda finally calmed down and stopped crying. He looked back up at the younger, but much wiser, 15 year old. "Do you feel better now, Kanda?" The child nodded. "Please understand." He nodded again, wiping some tears that trickled from his eyes. "Anyway, just look at yourself!" He pointed to his hair in particular. Kanda would usually look at him darkly right now, but he wasn't in the mood today. "I've never seen you like this. When you get home you should have a bath, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." He sort of mumbled as he said that, but it was much being than him stuttering from crying.

"Good. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

"I shall do." He smiled his unique Allen Walker smile and waved goodbye to Kanda. As soon as Kanda was out of his sight, he went back inside, convinced that everything between them was sorted out.

The mood seemed much brighter now, but little did he know that as Kanda turned and walked away, his face bore the darkest of eyes.

"_No….."Said a crying voice, calling out to the couple before him._

"_Why did you lie to me?" It constantly pleaded them to break apart._

"_You said…..you said…" Tears started to fall uncontrollably as a simple kiss was placed on the girl's cheek; said female had long, black hair, with a hint of green, in pigtails, and her kisser had a roaring red mane. Everything was dark save for those two familiar faces of his most trusted people. They looked down on his with cold eyes, while when facing each other, they smiled warmly, but with an icy touch to them. The contrast was painful._

"_You even….." His voice started to break as his throat dried painfully as he recalled those precious times with his redhead. "Why?"_

"Why did you….."Allen slowly awaked as his dampened eyes fluttered open, revealing to him that he was no longer sleeping, even though his vision was blurred because of his morning myopia. _I really need to stop waking up like this;_ _it gets even less pleasant each time_. He let the tears run their course down his cheeks, where many others had been too many times before this day; to calm himself down before decided to wipe them from his eyes as the sensation of their wet touch was soothing even though one might not think so. Seeing as though he would be too afraid to fall asleep again for fear of returning to that nightmare, he sat on his small, single bed with his chin resting on his kneecaps, replaying the scene repeatedly in his troubled mind. Out of the corner of his eye he spied at the time as he was trying to find any possible reason to not think of his nightmare. _3:30.a.m… it's too early to start getting my school stuff ready. _This now left him to return to what he had been trying to avoid, thinking about the image his sub-consciousness had conjured. Of course, considering this was Lenalee, Allen had to admit she was cute (no wonder half the male student body wanted to go out with her. But they were rejected every time), however, that never wavered his feelings for Lavi.

But….

It was still awkward seeing her with his boyfriend, even if was a dream, or an act; it just seemed too realistic. In fact, what Allen hated the most is that they actually seemed like they suited each other. As Allen usually would when he was sitting alone and thinking (it was almost a routine he did before sleeping, sometimes to review his day and some to reflect on his past with his father as something in the day had caused him to remember those precious, but some traumatizing memories), he let the front of his snow-white hair fall in front of his eyes, blocking his view of what was around him. Upon doing so, he felt his greasy hair on his face _Time for a shower I suppose; I can't just sit here sulking. _He collected a towelfrom the airing cupboard next door and made his way to the bathroom downstairs. He turned on the water and let the water heat up as placed the towel on an old shoe rack they had in there (it was rarely used since his and Cross's shoes would usually be lying near the door untidily after a long, tiring day) then undressed. He had perfect timing as the water was at a satisfying temperature as soon as he was done undressing. Knowing this, he got straight in, letting the warm water fall all over him from head to toe. In real-life scale, it only took ten to fifteen minutes, but to Allen, it felt so much longer as he continued to think and rethink about his unforgettable dream which was very persistent to not leave his mind.**(Because the word 'nightmare' is over-used in this story, take Chapter 4 for example.) **_Wait, what am I thinking? Of course it's Lavi and Lenalee; they want the best looking people to play as the couple, a _straight_ couple, which means it couldn't be Lavi and me. I mean, Lavi's just fit beyond all describing words _he blushed at what he just said in his mind, but knowing that no one else he knew would know that he thought that, he continued his train of thought _and Lenalee has about half the guys in our school drooling when she walks by. Everyone else is fine with it….._

_But… will_ I_ be fine with someone else kissing Lavi, play or not?_

With a sigh, he finished washing himself, hair especially, and hopped out of the shower, turning the water off as he went. But as he passed the shower curtain, he suddenly felt unusually exposed, as if someone was watching him. He shook his head, _No, seriously Allen, who in their right mind would do that? _He thought, whilst picking up his towel and wrapping it securely around his waist to prevent it falling. _After all, _he continued_ it's not like someone would be perverted enough to_ _stare at me through the wind-_

Then it suddenly came to him (he was also shocked at how he didn't think of this instantly) that there was indeed someone who would love to get a peek at him when exposed at any given opportunity without his victim having any knowledge of his presence; in fact, there had once been another occasion (which made Allen blush when recalling it) on which when he was finished showering that this person had indeed gotten a good view. His head turned stiffly towards the window to meet the gaze of a certain sneaky, one-eyed, nicknamed 'Idiot Rabbit'/'Baka Usagi' (depends on what language is more appropriate for the speaker), redhead, who he had just been describing.

"Oh….erm, hi….Allen." Allen was enraged at how calm he looked.

"LAVI BOOKMAN, YOU PERVERT!" He yelled, like a _very_ livid housewife**. **As much as he wanted to kick him directly in the face with his deadly accuracy (it was fun the last time when Lavi was being rude to Lenalee, saying that she should be looking for a boyfriend instead of practising for exams, so upon seeing this, Allen kicked leaped and kicked him while in midair in ninja-like fashion), his prey was protected from behind the glass. _Master will kill me if that breaks….again….._Resisting his urge, as it would just end him up in a lot of trouble with his 'guardian' which he would like to avoid if possible, he grabbed his clothes and shot out of the white bathroom to his (hopefully) rabbit-free bedroom. Still furious, his fuming mind commented on the recent scene: _Screw privacy, you'll never get it with Lavi around….Anyway, what's that guy doing in my house at this time anyway?_

Quickly, to avoid any more chances for said rabbit, he got changed into the clothes he had got out for the day: light blue skinny jeans, dark grey jumper, a blue hoodie that was nearly black and his favourite pair of black gloves to prepare for the cold weather outside, also to cover his hand, both to conceal it and protect it because it was sensitive to low temperatures. Realising he was near his Master's room, he kept silent before he awakened Cross, who was monstrous when someone had dragged him away from his place of slumber, it was never a sight for sore eyes, it'd make them a lot worse.

Now, here came his next problem: How was he going to avoid that stupid rabbit without making a ruckus that will awaken his Master (if he hadn't already)?

This one required some thought. But unfortunately, he had no idea that said Master was already slowly awakening.

*Cross's view*

Huh? What the hell's all the noise? Aaah, crap my head's killing, must have had too much booze last night. Anyway, I swear I heard a girl screaming downstairs in the bathroom. That's odd, I'm sure I bring any lady back home yesterday. Or is it just my head being foggy from the booze? Hmmm…. Nope, I'm pretty sure I didn't, so who else could sound that girly, especially at this time in the morning, its way too early. It must be that Idiot Apprentice of mine being a right girl again. Sometimes I wonder if he really is one or not, and he's (or she's) really just flat-chested (Yeah, I haven't looked _down there _and I don't plan to; I'm not into seeing manhoods). Well, he's gonna get it for waking me up at this indecent time, friggin' quarter to four in the friggin' morning, what the hell's he thinking making such a racket. Speaking of time this is in fact it's early, even for him, probably another one of his waking-up-screaming dreams that he's been having lately. Well, if he wants to spill, let him spill, but I won't pester him to ask about it. Shoot, now that I've woken up, I started thinking a lot and now I won't get back to sleep. Well, guess there's nothing better to do than get up. How troublesome, that Idiot Apprentice of mine's gonna get it when I see him (or her, for that matter). I'm gonna miss the warmth of my bed now thanks to that Idiot Appren- shit!

***Thud***

Dammit, that hurt, I guess I _did_ drink one too many….

*Allen*

What was that? That came from Master's room, didn't it? Oh no, please don't say I woke him up! I'm gonna be in so much trouble for it! Well, I guess I'll be in more trouble if I don't help him up, so I'd better go.

Firstly, I better check if Lavi's found me yet. I looked to my left- no rabbits-, then right-not there either. It all looks clear to me.

I tiptoed to Master's room to witness (unsurprisingly) him on the floor; face down with one foot still on his bed and his long red hair (which was so unlike Lavi's sexy roaring red mane) spread out in all directions. I could tell how this had happened from the strong scent of alcohol and wine that weaved through the (very) small amount of fresh air that was still in there. I heard a small mumble from the half-asleep, half-drunk red haired man on the floor _still alive I see_ said the dark part of my mind, who had been born from the torture this person put me through…just thinking about it makes me wanna- no Allen, none of that now, he _did_ save you from death and teach you how to control your Innocence, so you do owe him. _But I still can't forgive him for making me pay his debts._ Right now he needs a hand getting up, so let's put that aside and save it for later. _Fine. _After finishing an argument with my other mind **(Yu-Gi-Oh reference to anyone?)**, I took small, slow steps towards Master, like if I got too close he would attack as if he were a dangerous wild animal. I took another step towards him and became within his arm's reach.

That was the biggest mistake I made in that one morning.

His hand (which strangely still had a glove on it, so I could guess that his other did too) had grabbed my ankle, and any chance that I had to escape had just escaped out the window (I hate irony). He used me as support so he could get up and look at me in the eye. Man, was he pissed off, and I knew I was in for a rant. A very _loud_ rant (great, now I'm gonna have an ear-ache from Cross. Can this morning get worst?). Cross's voice grew threatening when he spoke.

"You….." Oh no, here it comes.

"BAKA DESHI!" Huh, he still remembered from that time in Japan. I wouldn't have believed he would have done so considering his drunken state. "WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP AT SUCH A TIME IN THE FRICKIN' MORNING WITH YOUR SCREAMING!?" He was dangerously slurring his words, a result of having one too many.

"That's because….." But never the less, I still did feel guilty for waking him up.

"WHAT POSSIBLE EXCUSE WOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH TO NOT BEAT YOU 'TILL YOU'RE ON DEATH'S DOOR AND HAVE TO BE PUT IN HOSPITAL AGAIN?!" I mentally shuddered as I recalled the reason for my last visit, but never let him see it as I hid my emotions behind my well-controlled face from becoming a poker master.

"It was-"

"Ah, there you are my little beansprout." Brilliant, just brilliant. The reason why I'm being ranted at had just appeared in the doorway. Cross looked from the reason and back to me.

"Why the hell's he here?" I was glad that he'd toned down a bit, otherwise he wouldn't be the only one who'd be woken up by loud noises from voices (I send my apologises to any of my neighbours who may have been awakened), however, his gaze was more than enough.

"Who, me?" He says pointing at himself with a confused expression and a tone like, you know, like he's not the only person standing there "I just dropped by to see Allen" True, but I don't think that he had to peek at me through a window when I was getting out the shower. Speaking of that, how the heck did he get through there anyway?

"Seriously, at this time? Have you got anything better to do, like sleeping?"

"Not really." Oh really? "Couldn't sleep." That last part made me feel a pang of guilt from thinking cruelly about him. Lavi couldn't sleep? Why? Is he worried about something and was kept up all night? Would it be alright if I asked him about it? "Sorry if I woke you up, I didn't think that Allen would be up so I wanted to surprise him when he did, but I caught him at the wrong moment." He directly a swift apologetic glance at me which I returned also with gratefulness as I was glad he didn't go into detail about our 'eventful' morning. Also, I felt even guiltier for yelling at him when he only just wanted to come for a visit because he was unable to sleep. Gosh, I feel like such a jerk now.

"Alright then." Cross looked back at me "Just don't wake me up again" My eyes went to the floor as I apologized.

"Sorry Master." With that, Master made a gesture for us to leave him in peace and we acted upon it.

We went to my bedroom which was way out of earshot from the drunken man. It started awkwardly when both of us were silent, minds blank and unsure of what to command our mouths to say. Lavi was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry 'bout all that." I shook my head slowly at him.

"It's alright, I overreacted." I was hesitant in whether or not to ask him about why he was not able to rest. I was able to look at him more clearly now; his eyes had bags under them, not large ones, but they weren't small either; his hair, more ruffled than usual, giving the impression that he had been tossing and turning in his double bed, the fact that is was a large bed made it more possible than my single; whilst we were walking I noticed he usually didn't have his usual swagger, it was much slower and less up-beat compared to when he was fully awake. All these factors increased my worries for him, which were already many, depriving me of my hesitation to ask him why he had been unable to rest. "Lavi…..is something wrong?"

A reassuring smile stretched across his face. "No, what made you think so?" I wasn't convinced, I could tell that he forced that smile, if it wasn't me who saw that I would imagine everyone else would believe it, but I wasn't fooled.

"Lavi, I know something's wrong, just look at you" I stepped closer to him and pointed out everything I had noticed, his eyes, hair, and posture, all the evidence I had that would convince me of my theory. "Please tell me, I'm worried about you." I almost begged, but more like requested.

"Allen…." His eyes sunk to the floor before he faced me. It seemed like all time stopped and wouldn't continue normally until he answered my question truthfully, both me and him could sense the pressure of it. He finally answered. "I just feel that…you won't be happy by what's happening with the R and J play and it might cause something to go bad between us….and I…." His eye was filled with sorrow, as if he was on the verge of crying. "I can't bear to lose you, you've just become such a great part of my life, losing you would be losing that great part and I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Shocked.

That was what I felt because I had no idea that I had such a large part in his life. He looked away guiltily, even though he had done nothing wrong. But he had a point, even I am feeling dodgy about the arrangement and I think he knew that too, but I promised Lavi that I wouldn't tell anyone about our relationship. If we randomly just asked for Lavi not to be Romeo in the play they people might get suspicious, that, in my view anyway, would be the same as telling them there's something between as there is no reason, besides ones that we can't explain, for him not to. It would all just cause unnecessary problems for us. We couldn't see a way out of this situation, we would just have to try and put up with it, even though it wasn't the best strategy, it was the best we could do; it was all we could do. Suddenly (scaring both of us to death), my alarm I had set on my phone went off. It had been set to play '5 O'clock in the morning' **(yes, I am very aware that this song is over-used but it was the only song I could think of that fitted the situation) **since that was the time I usually got up for school. I went to turn it off when Lavi stopped me "This song's quite fitting don't you think?" He reached for my wrist and gently pulled me into his arms. "Can we…..just stay like this for a while?" My small arms found their way towards his back and pulled him closer, my way of fulfilling his request. Never before have I seen Lavi like this. His voice was quivering as much as his body trembled. He snuggled his head on my neck as he towered over me, so close that I could feel irregular warm breathes travel down my spine, the sensation was like a chill, but it was warm instead of icy cold; at the same time, I felt his arms tighten around me as he towered over me, my cold body (as many have told me) instantly and uncontrollably taking his body heat, which, we discovered, was enough for two people as we shared it between us.

We stayed like for some time, even after the song had finished and the only sounds bouncing off the walls of my bedroom were that of the small vibrations emitted from our almost silent breathing, just enjoying each other's warmth (although, most of it originally belonged to Lavi). I felt his weight lighten as he slowly pulled away from the hug. "Thanks, Allen." He smiled down at me, this time I knew it wasn't a fake one as I beamed back at him.

"Lavi, you know you can always come to me to talk about these things, okay?" He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if I didn't know before, I know now." He grinned. So typical for him and I was glad of it. I never wanted to see Lavi so depressed ever again; it just…wasn't the Lavi I have always known. Once again, just like our date to the cinema, we were trying to find a topic to talk about to break the uncomfortable silence. And just like last time, Lavi spoke first.

"Hey, I know this is an extremely random question….." He started.

"Go on." I was curious so I encouraged him to ask whatever question it was.

"Why do you get up at this time in the morning? I usually get up much later." Okay, I wasn't expecting that but I answered anyway.

"Usually Master asks me to do stuff in the morning, however, I guess I'm lucky today since he fell asleep last night before he could ask me to get anything sorted."

"They're not too strenuous right?" I had once told him of what Master had put me through, so I knew where that came from.

"Not to me." I answered. But I don't know what it would be like for anyone else since I apparently have capabilities beyond your average person. **(Taken from -man Wiki. Yeah you know what this is going on)**

"Then I guess that's fine." This isn't getting anywhere. Suddenly, an idea jumped into my mind.

"How the hell did you manage to get through my bathroom window?" He scratched the back of his head, his finger intertwining in his red mane.

"Well…."

*Flashback in Lavi's view*

_3:30 a.m._

Not gonna sleep tonight am I? Not with all this stress. I wonder how Allen's doing. _I left my bed as I easily overpowered the weak grasp of sleep which was unable to tempt me to stay. I knew the Old Panda wouldn't mind if I went out at night since it was something I do if I couldn't sleep, as long as I didn't get up to any trouble it would be all fine. I stepped over my boots which were untidy heap from when I kicked them off last night from a long day helping the Old Panda with some stuff around the house. My boots weren't the only untidy thing in my room; in fact, from what I could see in the darkness, the whole place was a mess (I made a mental note to clean it when I got back later). I got dressed into my clothes from yesterday (yes 6__th__ form college is awesome, you don't have to wear a uniform which is always a good thing): white pants (with my wallet and phone already in them from yesterday), black tank top with my favourite navy blue jacket with sleeves to the elbows and signature orange scarf and my knee-high black boots on with them. Then, I quietly made my way downstairs towards the front door, twirling my keys on my finger before unlocking the door and left the house._

_I locked the door behind me then put my keys safely into my pocket. It was breezy outside and a little chilly at night due to the sun's absence which was replaced by the moon which reflected the light from said star beautifully, almost as if it emitted the pale light itself. When I'm out at night, it reminds me of how that one time myself and Allen were going to my house and how the light of the moon seemed to make him glow because his skin is extremely pale. It was a beautiful sight; almost as if that light was made just to shine on him. All these images bounced around in my mind as my feet unconsciously lead me to Allen's house due to the many times they had walked to and fro from our houses in which I was glad wasn't a far distance from each other. But even if it was, I'd still walk it, even at this time when there is a more dangerous atmosphere compared to daytime. _

_As I approached the front door I stopped. _Doesn't this make me look like a burglar? _I thought._ Going in through the front door isn't an option, it's locked tight. _I looked around the house, watching for any lights in other houses that would signal that someone was there. However, it seemed that no one else was awake at this time _thank goodness _so I looked for an open window since I knew Allen doesn't like his house being stuffy and prefers fresh air so he keeps some of the windows open to let, in which he sometimes forgets to close. _He's lucky it's only me and not some rapist. I better make sure to remind him to lock them every once in a while if he forgets again. _I looked around for an (hopefully) open window. When I found one I was glad I had found an entry, but also worried that someone else apart from me would use this entry. _

_Also, I was shocked about what I saw._

_From the small gap in the shower curtain I could see Allen from the back at an angle, from what I could see it was like he was in deep thought as his head was bowed down slightly. The shower was placed in the right corner (from my view) of the room next to the window, so he hadn't seen me, yet. However, he did when he got out and then legged it upstairs after yelling at me and accusing me of being perverted._

_Well, who wouldn't in that situation?_

_I climbed through the window about five minutes afterwards when I finally got over what just happened. It was pretty easy since some little beansprout of mine decided to leave it so far open, that or I'm really skinny. _Seriously, does he want someone to break into his house at night? I thought. Well, I guess that includes me but that's not the point I'm trying to make here_. Suddenly, I heard Cross shouting at Allen upstairs and followed the vibration of his voice to where they were._

_The rest we both already knew what happened after that._

***Back to regular time***

*Still in Lavi's view*

"So…I left the window open?" He asked. His face was absolutely priceless; I stifled a laugh.

"Yes. You did."

"Enough so that you could slip through."

"Yep."

"….." All I could see on his face was him thinking about how stupid he was. I could already tell he made a mental note to never again leave his windows open. "What are you, _Bed Intruder?_"I chuckled at his comment.

"Sorry, bout all that, I didn't think you'd be up."

"Same back to you." Touché.

"I guess neither of us could sleep."

"Yeah….." He yawned and damn what a big yawn it was.

"Are you still tired?" It was a pointless question since he just demonstrated that really obvious that he was, but that's common courtesy for you.

"Just a bit." He replied drearily, rubbing an eye.

"Want me to stay with you?" He hesitated slightly – It took me a while to figure out how that would make him seem like a little kid- but agreed anyway.

"Yes…please."

He wobbled back to his bed and literally fell on it sideways. Bless him, the tired lad, he probably woke up from a nightmare again this morning, and I think I have a pretty good idea what it was about, in fact, it was the same for me too. He might not seem that he's bothered about our situation, but I can tell that inside he's stressed like crazy about it. Looking back at his tired state; his eyelids were barely able to stay open as he was dragged into the world of resting. He looked back at me groggily over his shoulder before asking me "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm alright, you just get some rest." I replied as I sat down on a chair next to his bed.

He nodded in agreement since he was most likely too tired to argue (Again, bless him). As his breathing became heavier, my hand found its way into his recently washed hair, which was still slightly damp as I'm guessing he let it dry naturally, and patted it slowly. Whatever he used on his hair smelt nice, I'm pretty sure it was some kind of tea tree fragrance. He seemed to relax more as I patted his head; his breathing becoming even heavier until eventually he was fast asleep. I loved how his chest rose and fell ever so slowly with each breath; how his facial features were so relaxed; he looked so peaceful despite all that's happened to him, and I probably don't even know the half of it. To be honest, I always think that he deserves this peacefulness. It reminded me of another meaning of 'Allen': 'harmony', I thought that was quiet ironic since he was a pianist, but my point focuses more on the other meanings of harmony; how he was always in tune with others (yes that did include Kanda) at the Black Order, and other places where he's been. It just shows how perfect his name is for him.

By thinking about all this, I began to feel sleepy…I felt the grasp of sleep pulling me into its world…..slowly…my legs felt like there weren't there….then my arms lost their feeling…..my hand was the only thing that hadn't become numb as it was still on Allen's warm head…..the last thing I saw was that white hair of his…..and his slender body rising and falling…then, my eyelids couldn't stay open any longer and it all went dark….

_It was a comfortable darkness. I've always wonder why some people fear it when there is nothing scary at all. Or maybe, it's 'cause they fear what could be there because they can't see anything. Personally, I love it, there's nothing to see:_

_No blood,_

_No war,_

_None of the fatal mistakes that mankind has made which I've been forced to bare witness to repeated over and over throughout history as my life as a Bookman. _

_However, that also means there's no one to see either, _

_No precious people._

_To me, that would be my friends, the people I've met at the Black Order, the Old Panda, _

_And that one special person of mine called Allen Walker._

_You can't even see yourself; you can only hear your own breathing and feel through your nerves to prove that you're there._

_Other than that there's nothing else to indicate that you're alive or existing there._

"-vi"

_Wait, I know that voice._

"-avi" Slowly, my only remaining eye's lid heaved itself open, like a bridge that is opened at its halfway point to let boats through without destroying it..

_Is that….Allen?_

"Lavi!" My eye instantly shot open. I was face-to-face with whom I thought it was.

"Whoa!" I looked around dumbfounded. Then I remembered the events from much earlier this morning: I couldn't sleep, so I went round to Allen's house, and it turned into an eventful morning. When I looked forward again, I realized how close our faces were, which was too close for Allen as his face was literally tomato-coloured. "Oh, hi there Allen." I said awkwardly.

He moved back slightly to give me room to get up. "You fell asleep."

"Sorry 'bout that." His first response was his perfect smile.

"It's alright; you looked half-asleep when you got here. I'm not surprised that you did."

"What time is it?" I asked, unable to see the clock on the other side of the room since my sight was blurred slightly from the sleeps in my eye.

"Just gone half 7. I was just about to go make breakfast so I thought I better wake you up."

"Thanks for doing so." I replied, rubbing my eye.

He led me downstairs where I saw Allen that had already left his stuff for 6th Form there.

How long has he been up for?

Allen was preparing breakfast and started humming something. I saw that he had got out eggs and bread, _looks like we're having eggs on toast for breakfast_ and that triggered my memory of the title of the song he was humming. **(Sorry, this idea wouldn't leave my mind, just a warning in advance)**

Knowing the lyrics to the first line; "How do you like your eggs in the morning?" (This ironically was the song's name) I sung back the reply.

"I like mine with a kiss." He seemed to catch on so he started singing with me.

"Boiled or Fried?" I'm surprised he could sing like Helen O'Connell

"I'm satisfied, as long as I get my kiss." He gave me a peck on my cheek with perfect timing. We both imagined the music in the background as the next verse started.

"How do you like your toast in the morning?" Just as he sung it, he had put the toast in.

"I like mine with a hug." I sang as I hugged him from behind.

"Dark or Light?" I could tell he was having as much fun as I was singing this.

"The world's alright, as long as I get my hug." I almost forgot the next part which started instantly. "I've got to have my love in the morning."

"Or the rest of my day is positively mayhem" He made a gesture timing the cue before my next line started.

"I'm a regular monster." For no adequately explained reason, I love that line in the song.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"I like mine with a kiss."

"Up or down?"

"I'll never frown. Eggs can be almost bliss." Then, we both sung together.

"Just as long as I get my kiss." After an imaginary instrumental which I hummed, I started the next verse.

We were both musical people, you could just tell that from how we smiled when we were singing. We hadn't been singing too loud so Cross wouldn't get mad at us again, which is always a good thing. We sung just above a whisper, which made the song seem like it surrounded us and our voices wouldn't let anyone else into the atmosphere we created in our little world of song.

"Well," I said when the song concluded. "That was a fun way to start the day."

"It was indeed." He replied, tending to breakfast. We were again greeted by our little friend called silence.

I've noticed a lot that we always have this problem with what to say next, there's always some awkward moment when we're stuck to find something to keep the conversation going. Well, it's not like I ever thought of Allen as a professional conversationalist or anything, but it sometimes seems like we don't have that much in common, or we just haven't found those things that we do yet.

"Lavi?" I snapped out of my mini mind babble as I heard my name being called.

"Wha- yeah?" When I looked back at him I received a look from him which seemed curious with a hint of worry.

There was a pause before he answered. "Nothing really. You looked like you just spaced out. You alright?"

"I'm alright, just a bit tired."

"Well, if you're sure. Anyway, breakfast's done." And how delicious it smelt. My mouth was watering as my nose detected the cooked scent, causing my saliva glands to moisten my mouth out of innate reactions.

"Thanks." I managed to sneak a quick glance at the clock before we started eating. "We'd better be quick, 'cause we'll be late if I don't grab my things."

His eyes followed the direction of my gaze, and his eyes widened slightly as he only noticed the time there and then. He looked back at me. "Better hurry then."

I nodded and dug into breakfast. It felt unusual since I was usually make breakfast myself and I had forgotten the gratefulness one felt when someone else made breakfast for you. As soon as my tongue tasted the food my instant thought was _wow. It's friggin' delicious. Who would've known Allen was quite the chef. Well, I guess he'd have to be with that _huge_ appetite of his._ Allen rapidly finished his way before I had even got halfway through, which was oddly timed with my thoughts. I hastened to eat mine to not keep him waiting as he went to grab his things. As soon as I finished I quickly washed my plate and found Allen next to the door, standing patiently for me.

"Sorry, I don't eat as fast as you do."

"I wouldn't have expected you to." He gestured to the door. "Shall we go then?"

"'Kay. First stop, my house." He nodded in agreement and we both quickly set off to my place.

Once again, I am so glad that my house isn't too far away from Allen's, otherwise, I have no idea how we could of made it to college on time that day.

We ran as if we were chased by Akuma** (yeah, that got us moving real fast). Allen was annoyed that I could run faster than him in which I taunted him back about his shortness. That made him even angrier and he started chasing after me _thank goodness I'm tall_. Panting, we managed to drag ourselves into the building before having to lean against a wall for support.

"I'm…..not…..short." Allen took a big breath between each word.

"You're….shorter than me." I breathed back.

"You're…..just older…you've…..had more time…to grow….."

"I'm not…that older….than you."

"This argument isn't…..getting anywhere…"

"Let's just…. get to class." I suggested as we both got our breath back.

We then focused on what our first lesson was. As always on a Wednesday (This semester started on a Tuesday), our first lesson was History.

Now, I don't know if anyone of you knew this but since I'm a Bookman I'm talented in History. I almost skipped to my lesson with my head held high but I was exhausted from earlier so that was out of the question. On our way there we were greeted by someone from this so-called group called 'Noah': Road Kamelot. As soon as she saw us she leapt towards Allen, as usual.

"Allen ~~" She sounded like a proper fan girl. Before I could react she already had her arms around his neck.

"R-Road?" Allen stuttered. Road made some random noise which I think could be classed as a squee. Then I saw what she was about to do and intervened immediately.

"We're having none of that!"

"Awwwww" Road whined like some character from My Little Pony and that's not something I can stand. "Why not?"

"Because-"I had to stop myself from revealing what I wanted to keep secret. I had to improvise quickly. "Allen doesn't like that. Can't you see he's clearly not interested?"

"Huh? What are you on abo-"

"He's right." My little moyashi said bluntly. I must admit that Allen has the best 'I'm-not-interested-in-you-so-you-can-get-off-me-now' face ever; it looked kind of manga-ish if I had a way to describe it. Well, it's not like we're actually characters from a Manga or something because that would be really ironic right now. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud so I wouldn't lose the little breath I had and collapse on the floor.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll just try another day then." Will she ever give up? I don't want to get my hopes up. "Bye Allen!" She shouted back as she bounded away.

"She is one _strange_ girl." I said."

"She's not strange she's just…different." He's too nice sometimes.

"I still stand by my claim about Road." He shrugged it off and continued to our History class with myself trailing behind him.

Speaking of Road, I haven't seen her in a while; she has always been distant from our little group. Road tends to hang around with Jasdero and Devit, otherwise known as 'Jasdevi'. They're all about my age, 18, and, thank goodness, they're in different classes to Allen since they tend to pick on him sometimes by _always_ asking him about how he got his scar and white hair even though it's perfectly obvious that he doesn't want to tell them; heck, even_ I_ still don't know, so it must be personal to him, but I'm not planning on prodding on about it to him like they are, he'll tell me when he wants to. Also, for some reason, I sense they're something dark about them, kind of like a messed-up Alice in Wonderland sort of feeling that's full of madness. However, they've never seemed to live up to that feeling so I would always shrug it off and leave it. Road apparently has an adoptive uncle who she currently lives with, whom I've known for quite a while now, called Tyyki Mikk (I must admit, that's a damn cool name). How I know him? Road once dragged (kidnapped) me to her house for her 16th birthday party and what a strange day it was. The reason: she couldn't find Allen so she dragged (kidnapped) me instead. Well, I've seen stranger things happen. Sometimes I get a really funny feeling about that stare of Tyyki's, it kind of creeps me out for some reason which I still haven't figured out yet.

"Hey, Allen~"

"Hmm?" I might get a kick from this but I just had to ask.

"This might be random but how is me seeing you exposed in the shower different from when we have-" I was cut off from a hard elbow to my stomach. Ouch, that's gonna leave a nasty bruise.

"They're different things." How does he keep a straight face even when he nearly winded me?

"I…see…" I rubbed my torso which had been struck by the unexpectedly very strong moyashi. Speaking of him, I'm glad that we've finally managed to come to an understanding at trying to make the situation with the whole Romeo and Juliet play less awkward. We could walk with our heads high and forget about all the worries we had previously which resulted in a sleepless, nightmarish night.

I always hate the fact that as soon as we fix things between each other, someone else decides to severe those as we found out later that day.

**Translation (sorry if it isn't accurately translated for those people who actually know Japanese) *Kanda, sorewo yameru! – Kanda, stop it!**

**** Okay, I know this is very random (can you expect any different from me?) but has anyone ever watched the English dub for -man? It irritates me every time they say "Akuma" because then I always say: "IT'S AA-KU-MAA, NOT A-KUU-MA!" and then go into a rage. :/**

**Author's note: Since I've already said most of the stuff I wanted to say at the top, I'll just end with this:**

**Thank you for reading my new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and subscribe :D (I love subscribers). I've already started writing the next chapter and have ideas for ones after that so they will be uploaded as soon as they're finished. Thanks to all my fans out there and I hope you can read my new chapter when it's released (hopefully not as delayed) :D**


End file.
